Harry Potter and the Year of training
by SSJ4 GohanM88
Summary: AU.G/H,R/Her.Please R/RWhat would it be like if Lily and James Potter never died when Voldemort came. Finished !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the year of training Chapter 1  
  
October 31 1982, many strange and great things happened that night but here is my version of it.  
  
Lily and James were sitting around the living room near the fire. James was playing with Harry while lily was reading a book.  
  
"I Wonder when we will be aloud to come out" Say's Lily "I know it has only been a week and a half, but I still miss freedom."  
  
"Same here, but the as soon as we hear that Voldermort has stopped looking for us we will be able to come out" say James.  
  
"And I doubt that Peter would betray us" says lily.  
  
"So he will never find us, only Sirius you and me no who the real keeper is" said James.  
  
" No you forgot one person. Me" said a cold high, pitched voice in black robes with his hood pulled up.  
  
Lily an James gasped "Who are you, and what do you want?" asked James.  
  
Slowly the figure pulled down the hood of his cloak to show the cold, sinister face of lord Voldermort.  
  
James and lily were speechless and before they could say anything Voldermort said "Yes your beloved friend did betray you for me, as soon as he became secret keeper he rain and told me but I waited until Halloween until I killed the Potter's" He ended with a cold laugh.  
  
" Lily run I'll take him its me he wants"  
  
"If she moves I will kill Harry" said Voldermort.  
  
Lily turned to face him "No you wouldn't. you couldn't kill Harry please take me instead. Kill me . take me instead"  
  
"I am growing tired of this .Avada Kadavra," He screamed pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
The next thing that happened suppressed everyone the curse rebounded of Harry and went start at Voldermort.  
  
When it hit him his body disintegrated and left a screaming black soul floating away. The screaming was worse than a banshee. After the Voldermort thing was gone all that could be heard was baby Harry crying with red Blood dripping down his face from a newly cut scar in the shape of a Lightning Bolt.  
  
James ran and got a towel for Harry and while he mopped up the blood lily called Remues, Sirius and Dumbledore. When they all arrived James explained everything to everyone.  
  
"I'm going to kill Peter, I can't Believe I called him my friend!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"Calm down Sirius If you do that you will be the one going to Azkaban" said Dumbledore.  
  
" And getting the Kiss if I have anything to do with it!" yelled Sirius.  
  
Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought of the dementor Kiss.  
  
It was decided that in the morning they would go and look for Peter.  
  
" Albus what should we do about Harry's scar should we leave it or heal it?" asked Remues.  
  
"No leave it magic scars can come in handy when your older" said Dumbledore.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The whole of the next day was taken up by looking for peter that had magically disappeared. Nowhere they looked they could find him so after a few days they stopped looking.  
  
End of chapter. I hope you liked it, this is my very first fanfiction so Be nice and Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the year of training Chapter 2  
  
14 Years Later  
  
Harry sat at his desk in his room; he just finished all his homework for the Holidays and thought about celebrating with a bit of Quiditich.  
  
He took out his Firebolt and went to the Quiditich pitch and after a few laps around the pitch Harry let out the snitch.  
  
Harry practiced a lot of moves like Wronski Feint and fly upside down the whole time while catching the snitch. This move was more of distraction to the other seeker and was very hard. He now had both of these perfect.  
  
'If only I had a or Firebolt 2 I could do all these a lot easier' Harry thought.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Harry and his parents were walking down Diagon Alley. This was the first time in a long time James was able to go out anywhere with his family. His job he was being needed a lot more then he usually does.  
  
But luckily he was getting paid twice as much for over time.  
  
When they past Quality Quiditich supply's they walked in. When they walked in the first thing that they saw was the shopkeeper putting a VERY good broom on a stand near the window. When Harry and James came to inspect it they were extremely shocked. On the stand was a Firebolt 2!!!  
  
The tag near the broom said.  
  
Firebolt2  
  
The fastest broom every made, Top speed 250km/h, That makes it twice as fast as the firebolt, Each twig has been put in aerodynamic perfection, This gives it incredible balance, And pin point position, And each twig has been put under The strongest of unbreakable charms, The broom it self has been put Under a unbreakable charm, The handle is made of the finest ash and Finish with a diamond hard polish, The broom also has been put under a Water propelling charm so you can play in all Weathers.  
  
Price at request  
  
Harry and James were in a state of oar; they only stopped when someone said something to them.  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you looking at"  
  
It was Ron, when he saw the Broom his reaction was the same as Harry and James's.  
  
But Harry couldn't see his father. He looked around then spotted him at the counter asking the shopkeeper something he couldn't hear.  
  
Suddenly there was a twinkle of the door opening and a very Beautiful girl came into the room with long Dark red hair, Brown eyes, and freckles along her nose.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
Harry couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten. Ron turned around to so Harry Ogling at not the broom but his sister. Ron smirked.  
  
"Hey Harry, What are you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"You, I mean this new broom" he said Blushing.  
  
She walked over and saw it and her jaw dropped.  
  
The four of them looked at the broom for another hour until lily and Mrs. Weasley dragged them away.  
  
End flash back.  
  
Harry blushed at the thought of Ginny again. That was the first time he realized his feelings towards Ginny.  
  
His dad just aparated into the room, and saw Harry Blushing ang grinned.  
  
"why are you so red Harry?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not red were did you get that idea from?" he asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Were you thinking of a certain Red haired, Brown eyed, Freckled nosed Ginny Weasley?" he asked grinning.  
  
Harry was blushing so much he thought he might pass out.  
  
"No were did you get that idea from?"  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her in Quality Quiditich supplies"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ok, play dumb I won't tell anyone" he said.  
  
"Well I'm going to have a shower now" Harry said.  
  
When he got to the fourth floor he walked into his ensuite he walked into the shower.  
  
Godorics Hollow had Four floors the Bottom was the Kitchen, Dining room, and a ball room and the house elf room. Second floor had the living room, games room, study, Ball Room. The third had Guest Bedrooms (6 of them) and the fourth floor had a Master Bedroom, Harry's old Baby bedroom and Harry's new bedroom.  
  
In Harry's bedroom he had dark Blue walls with posters of the chudley cannon's and the English team. Most of the one's of the English team when his Father had played in it before he quit, after he quit he joined the Ministry and became had of department for Magical games and sports. Harry had a Double King size four-poster. He also had a desk near the window and a bookshelf. He had a walk in robe and also an ensuite.  
  
When Harry got out the shower he found his mom and asked her.  
  
"Mom can I invite Ron and Hermione over for a few days on the day of my Birthday?" he asked.  
  
"Of course" she said.  
  
"Well can use Godoric to post to Hermione?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
When Harry finished writing to Ron and Hermione he walked into the living room to see his mum yelling at his dad about something.  
  
"You said NO to Minister Of MAGIC!!!" screamed lily.  
  
"Yes I like my job and the Weasleys are poor so I said no"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
His mum shoved a newsletter article under his nose. It said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the year of training Chapter 3  
  
Harry's mum shoved a newspaper clipping under his nose; at the top there was a picture of a waving smiling Arthur Weasley. Harry took it and read. Dark Mark over Minister  
  
The dark Mark was found today floating over the minister's house. Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge was found dead, as was his wife and two kids. On each of there backs was written. 'The Dark lord has risen, Enemies beware.' Also pinned to his skin was a letter that said. 'The Dark Lord has risen this stronger and more terrible then before this is a warning if you do not follow the orders of Lord Voldermort than you will die and so will your family. This clearly states that the dark lord has risen and the reason to how this has happened is still not confirmed. On a happier not there has already been one Death Eater caught and that was lucius Malfoy. He was caught today torturing Muggles with the Cruiteruis Curse, He was sent to Azkaban with a lifetime sentence. The Voting for new Minister was going to go to James Potter, Aurthur Weasley or Lucius Malfoy. But seeing that Lucius was sent to Azkaban and that James Potter said no because he already liked his Job. So therefore Aurthur Weasley is the New Minister of magic.  
  
Harry was once again left with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"That's Great, now Ron doesn't have to complain anymore about being poor" Harry said excitedly.  
  
*  
  
The next Day Harry got up early to go running. He started doing this to keep fit because his mother had said that there was going to be another subject at Hogwarts this year. So for the last three weeks Harry woke up did warm up exercises (sit up's, Chin ups, a short jog and stretches) than went on a run at first he was exhausted after 2 laps of the Quiditich pitch but now he went for about 4 laps and then warm down and a shower.  
  
Harry was exited tomorrow was his birthday and he was having a big party. He was inviting The Weasleys, Hermione, The Black's, The Lupins, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Paverate, Lavender and Hagrid. They were to come at midday. But Hermione was coming at 11:45 and Ron was coming at 11:30 because he said there was something he needed to talk about. So at 11:30 when Ron showed up he quickly pulled Harry into an empty Room.  
  
"Guess What!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"What"  
  
"Hermione Broke up with Krum!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah I know but apparently When she went over there when she got there she caught Him and A person from the Quiditich team Snogging and then she Dumped him and then ran grabbed some flu powder and flued to my house. That's who I know." Said Ron with a big grin.  
  
Harry finally plucked up the courage to do something that has been bugging him since before the Yule Ball last year.  
  
"Ron do you have a crush on Hermione?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"Um No?" he lied.  
  
"Don't lie, I can see by the way that you look at her" Harry stated.  
  
"Ok I do" Ron said "So you like Ginny don't you"  
  
"Umm. my parents must be wondering were we are so lets go" Harry said.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I saw the way you looked at her, you like her admit it"  
  
"OK!! I do like her"  
  
"What's the problem in that I'm not going to tell anyone so it's between us"  
  
Little did they know that James Was standing at the door way listening to everything they said under The Invisibility cloak with a huge grin on his face  
  
-----------------------  
  
Harry's party was great and before you new it was time to cut the cake. Harry's cake was in the shape of a Quiditich Pitch and there was little players flaying around the pitch scoring goals and catching snitches.  
  
For presents from Sirius, his wife Jessica and there baby boy Rhys Harry got a Book on legal Dark magic ("Fight fire with fire" Sirius said) From the Lupins (Remeus and his wife Rowena and Son Jacob) He got a book on Anamigus, From Ron and Hermione he got a set of Quiditich Balls, and from Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Paverate he got a new Broom servicing Kit from the Weasleys he got a bag of Berti bott's every flavored beans and a knitted jumper with a pitcher of snitch on the front and from Hagrid a big box of chocolate frogs.  
  
Then finally it was time for His parents present. They handed over a long thin package when Harry opened he nearly fainted. Before him was a Fire Bolt 2!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone gasped at the new broom except Rhys and Jacob who were oblivious to what was happening.  
  
"Who did you afford it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well seeing as I was a forma England player and head of magical games and sports I got a Discount of 75%." He said.  
  
"We couldn't of afforded it other wise" said lily.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry. All to soon everyone was leaving and when there was only Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry and his Parents.  
  
When Ron was talking to Hermione and His Parents were cleaning every thing Ginny came up to Harry and said.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to give you this before" she said.  
  
She gave him a small box. Harry opened it and inside was a Necklace made of pure Gold; there was a lightning bolt in the middle of it.  
  
"Here let me put it on you" she said.  
  
She picked it up and put it around his neck.  
  
"Its beautiful" said Harry looking at it.  
  
He then looked up at her and said. "But it's no were no as Beautiful as you."  
  
Ginny eyes went wide and before she could say anything Harry pressed his lips against hers. At first Ginny was shocked and didn't no what to do so she just stared at him, but then she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and was kissing him back.  
  
Harry was in heaven he never thought that he would pluck up the courage to do this but he just thought it was the best time. Nothing could ruin this moment nothing except.  
  
"My, Harry you must of gotten that gift from your father."  
  
It was Sirius, Harry and Ginny blushed and Ginny quickly said "Oh look at the time my parents would be worried about me."  
  
She took some floo powder and through it in the fire place. With one last look at Harry she left saying 'the Burrow.'  
  
"why didn't you tell me that you had a girl friend Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well I didn't, I just kissed her then it was our first" he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were already a couple and that was a good by kiss" said Sirius.  
  
"No that was our first"  
  
Sirius felt bad but thought of a really great Idea.  
  
"So Harry do you want to find out what Anamigus your going to become?"  
  
"No do you think you could help me with the potion that tells me what Anamigus I'm going to be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course but with you being such a strong Wizard you might even be able to change into two different Anamigus" said Sirius.  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
With that Harry ran and got his book and found Sirius near a cauldron.  
  
I took about an hour to make the Potion but once it was done Harry pulled the cup to his mouth and drank it.  
  
End of Chapter Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the year of training Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Harry went out side with the steaming Cup and when he drank it he straightaway saw what he was supposed to. Except there was something wrong.  
  
"Is it just me or am I seeing triple?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I agree," said Harry.  
  
Soon there was Ron, Hermione, Harry's parents, Sirius's family and the lupins out side all watching Harry's projections with awe. The first one turned into a Cheetah the next turned into a Dolphin.  
  
They were all watching the third. He suddenly ran forward and turned into a Dragon. What was even more amazing was that it was a Hungarian Horntail.  
  
All eyes turned to Harry and he look so amazed that he didn't even realize he just looked at the place that the Dragon was.  
  
"That was rather amazing Mr Potter." Said a voice behind them.  
  
It was Dumbledore. "I just came to say Happy Birthday, and also that I came Across a Phoenix and with the Dark lord in power I thought that you might need one."  
  
He took a cage from behind his back and handed in to Harry. Inside was a Beautiful Phoenix.  
  
"Thank you" Harry said.  
  
"And since you are able to become an Anamigus you should probably get started in learning to become you certain Anamagi forms" He said "And I doubt that you would have any trouble with your father and Sirius on hand."  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
"Anyway I must go, see you at Hogwarts"  
  
"I almost forgot, here" Dumbledore handed Harry Ron and Hermione there Hogwarts letter and also handed Ginny's to Ron for him to give her.  
  
"See you at Hogwarts" and disappeared with a small 'pop.'  
  
Suddenly Harry had people around him congratulating him on his Anamagi forms.  
  
When they all calmed down Hermione and Ron came up to him and said "I there any more of that potion, could we have some?"  
  
"Sure" Harry said.  
  
When Ron and Hermione came back they drank their potion and a projection came up for both of them. Ron's turned into a Griffin and Hermione Turned into a leopard. Harry congratulated them and they went in side again.  
  
Harry Challenged Ron in a game of Chess up in his Room. In the end Ron won.  
  
"So Harry congratulations on getting a girlfriend," said Hermione.  
  
Harry Choked on the Butter Beer he was drinking "what are you talking about he said while looking suspiciously at Ron.  
  
"Don't Play Dumb I saw you Kissing Ginny, so don't lie" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok you win, oh that reminds me Ron, since that I have a Firebolt 2 do you want my Fire bolt?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"And also since Wood is gone this year, we need a new keeper and I think you're the best person for the Job."  
  
"Yeah well I would like to play Chaser but seeing it is this or nothing I will go with Keeper"  
  
Harry had an Idea "Ron how good would your sister be at Keeper?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, she great but just a bit worse than me" Ron said.  
  
"Well as you know the three chaser's are leaving next year so Ginny could go reserve Keeper this year and than next year you go Chaser and Ginny goes Keeper."  
  
"That's a great Idea"  
  
When Harry and Ron told Harry's farther their plan he thought it was great and agreed to help train Ron while he was here.  
  
When they got to the Quiditich pitch Harry For the First time kicked of from the Ground on his Firebolt 2 and the felling was better than he dreamed he could change direction at the slightest movement and as with the Firebolt it acted on more thought than tought. But this was even easier to control than the Firebolt. Harry tried going as fast as he could on it. He was going so fast but could so easily. He tried his best moves he could do the best Wronski Feint and when his dad let out the snitch Harry tried flying upside down while he chased the snitch.  
  
It was so easy and when the snitch took a turn up (down to him) he pulled down his broom and flew up after it. 20, 40,50,60,70 feet, he finally stopped at 80 feet the snitch flew straight to the ground.  
  
Harry followed. he was 10 feet he missed 5 feet he grabbed for it missed grabbed again, he caught it and quickly pulled up an inch from the ground (all he could hear was the wind and Hermione and his mother's screaming) and flew about 30 feet in the air floating around the pitch with a huge grin on his face.  
  
James and Ron flew over to him looking shocked.  
  
"Harry when did you get that good? I mean that if you tried that about a year ago you would have probably killed your self." Said James.  
  
"Yeah a year ago, that's a whole year of training I've had, AND I have the Best Broom ever made." Harry stated.  
  
"Harry have you thought about what you want to do when you finished Hogwarts? Because I bet that Lynch the current Seeker for England couldn't do what you just did and not even scratch himself." Said James.  
  
"Funny you should ask that because I was going to take over the leaky cauldron. You know Tom Getting a bit old in age" Harry Joked but trying to sound as believe able as he could. His Father Bought it.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT!!!!!! GOING TO WORK IN THE LEAKY CAULDRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed James.  
  
Harry laughed so hard now. "You should have seen your face, you actually believed me, Think about it me be able to make James Potter the Great Pranker. Ex-Marauders believe something so dumb as me working at the leaky cauldron!!!!HAHAHA!!!!." Harry was laughing out right now.  
  
James and Ron started laughing to and after about 15 minutes they stopped.  
  
"Yes dad I was thinking about playing for England, but I didn't know if I would be good enough, and I was thinking about working in the Magical games and sports office after that."  
  
James looked pleased at this. "And you wouldn't even have to do it by your self, I mean I've seen Ron playing chaser and he is Awesome!!"  
  
Ron's Ears turned very red at the complement by James Potter the best chaser for about 2 centuries.  
  
When Harry, Ron and James landed. Harry was nearly choking by the huges he was getting.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU NEARLY BROKE YOUR NECK!!" Screamed lily.  
  
"But mum I'm fine, look I don't even have a scratch on me" Harry said.  
  
Lily quickly checked over his body for scratches with her wand. After apologising for over reacting they all walked back to the house to have dinner.  
  
"So Ron how do like are father being Minister of Magic?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's great when we get a bit more money were going to be having a big Renovation"  
  
"That's great so do you know what you're doing yet to the house or are your parents still deciding" asked Lily.  
  
"Well all I know is were basically Building another house because it would take such a much longer time and more money for just extra's on the house" said Ron "Well our new house is going to be four and a half floor's. what I mean by that is four floor's except that for my parents room were going to have an extra floor. I know it sounds big but I researched about other Ministers and compared to them our house is small still."  
  
"Wow Ron, you did research when you weren't meant to my work for the last 5 years has finally paid of" she said.  
  
Ron blushed at this. "We;; you would be surprised to know that I have been doing a lot of study because there are O.w.l's this year and I'm going to try and get more O.w.ls than Percy did and you know how he got 12. that's going to be nearly impossible"  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you with your O.w.l's Ron" Hermione said looking at Ron lovingly.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who winked at him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
After dinner Harry went into the living Room with his two friends to read their letter's from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had become prefect and so did Ron, and of course Hermione did. Harry's father was walking past the living room when Harry called out.  
  
"dad, guess what, Ron, Hermione and I are all Prefects"  
  
"That's great, listen I've been wanting to talk to you there with out Lily around. How would you three like to become Marauders?"  
  
Hermione gasped "But that would be breaking rules I mean, were Prefect's we have to set an example"  
  
"I was Head Boy and I still did them, and everyone needs to have laugh's now that Voldemort's back, please" James whispered.  
  
"Sure I'm in" said Harry and Ron the exact same time.  
  
"Hermione?" they all said.  
  
"Um. Umm. Oh what the heak, you didn't get caught though did you?"  
  
"Of course you should see our detention folder all the Marauders had a shelf of detentions each, and anyway what's the fun If you don't get caught?"  
  
"Please Hermione we couldn't do it with out you, think about it you need 4 Marauders not 2 and we will get one more" Ron said.  
  
Hermione melted under the puppy dog look "Ok I'll do it."  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking about how to do good pranks and not get caught. They also talked about there first prank on the first day of school.  
  
Harry went to be around 12:00. As soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I hope you liked it please review.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the year of training Chapter 5 Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Diagon Alley the next day. The whole day was perfect until around three O'clock they heard a very familiar voice behind them.  
  
"So Weasel has finally got some money to pay for some first hand Robes"  
  
It was Malfoy. But this time he didn't have Crabbe or Goyle " Well at least he has some money unlike you, so get lost you ferrite," yelled Harry.  
  
"You should watch your back potter or else, The Dark Lord is going to KILL you by the end of this year" He said smugly.  
  
"I can't see Crabbe or Goyle with you Malfoy, When did you brake up with them?" asked Ron.  
  
Malfoy grabbed his wand. "Cruc."  
  
Before he could finish Harry ran forward and hit him in the face as hard as he could.  
  
Malfoy went flying back and into the crowed. When he got up you could see a broken jaw he had blood running down his face and he spat out a few teeth Before he became unconscious.  
  
Harry started walking towards the leaky Cauldren. Ron and Hermione ran after him. "Harry what did you do that for?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry turned. "Didn't you hear the spell he was about to say? He was going to put the Cruciatus curse on Ron!" He said.  
  
"Thanks Harry, But one thing when did you get so strong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well my mum said that there was going to be a new subject in Hogwarts this year, she did not tell me who was the teacher was though. But she said I would need to be fit for it" Harry said.  
  
"I know what it is" said Hermione. "What?" asked Ron?  
  
"Well didn't you notice that when you got your books there was one extra there?" she asked.  
  
"No"  
  
" It's Duelling," she said. "Fourth years and above, and I have a pretty good idea who the teacher is"  
  
"Who"  
  
"You will just have to find out on the night"  
  
---------------------  
  
It was September first and Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready to go.  
  
"By Mum, by Dad." Said Harry.  
  
His mum gave them all a hug.  
  
"Now do not go looking around for trouble I want to see you all in one piece at the end of the year" Said Harry Father.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay over Mrs Potter"  
  
"Just call me Lily, you make me fell old" Said Lily.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Well I better go see you later, have a good term" and James disappeared.  
  
"Bye, I better go as well" and she disapparated.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went up to the Prefect compartments. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and Ron next to Hermione.  
  
Harry got out his book on legal Dark Magic and started to learn some spells.  
  
After half an hour Neville showed up.  
  
"Hey Neville how are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Terrible, my grandma was murdered" He said.  
  
"I 'am so sorry" said Harry he wanted to change the subject but Ron bet him to it.  
  
"Say Neville I have happened to notice that your nervice a lot, why is that?"  
  
"Well it is because I don't want to do anything wrong in lesson's and get in trouble, but that doesn't help when you have a teacher like Prof. Snape" He said.  
  
"Hey look at us were doing things wrong all the time and we have only had a few detentions" said Ron.  
  
"And also there's Malfoy, he is always picking on me" he said.  
  
"Well I have a great idea, why don't you hang around us then you can do all type of stuff like, have Harry as a body guard, become Illegal Anamigus until you have finished school, get really strong like Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Are you already an Anamigus?" he asked.  
  
"No but we are starting and we already know what animal we are going to be" Said Hermione.  
  
"What, how do you find out?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well there is a potion that you make and mine said I was able to became a Dragon, Cheetah and a Dolphin, Hermione can become a Leopard and Ron a Griffin." Said Harry.  
  
"You can Become Three Anamigus" said Ginny looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I try the Potion" said Neville. " sure" Harry went and got it and conjured two cups.  
  
"Here he said passing it to Ginny and Neville"  
  
Neville went first. His Projection looked different, he didn't look as chubby and he looked more confident. His Turned into a Lion. Ginny Took hers it turned into a Unicorn.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione went and congratulated them. "And another thing I forgot to tell you is that you is that if you hang around us you become a Marauder" said Ron.  
  
Neville looked confused but Ginny gasped. "Fred and George are always talking about though guy's, do you know how the original one's were" she asked.  
  
"Yes of course I do, Padfoot was Sirius Black, Moony was Remeus Lupin and Prongs was My Father James Potter." He said.  
  
"But there were four weren't there" she said.  
  
"The last is wormtail, goes by peter pittergrew, He was the one who betrayed my parent's and nearly got them killed," said Harry.  
  
After that they talked about their first prank. It had to be big but because Harry, Ron and Hermione already planned it they just rehearsed it.  
  
Suddenly there was a tap on the window Hedwig and Harry's pet Pheonix Feather's were out side trying to get in. Ginny opened the window.  
  
They flew in Hedwig gave Harry a note saying.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Just going to say good luck on the prank. Tell us what has happened.  
  
James, Sirius, Remeus.  
  
He gave Her and feather's some water to drink.  
  
The train slowed down and the 5 of them got off.  
  
Once they were inside the great hall, they sat down in time to see the first years come in.  
  
In the end there were 20 new people in each house a lot more then usual. Dumbledore stood up and made the usual speech. When He finished with the rules he said.  
  
"Seeing as we do not have another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I would like to make you feel welcome, Professor Sirius Black." Harry was so shocked but started applauding harder then anyone.  
  
"and seeing as how Voldermort has returned we have started a new class for 4th years and above. It's the duelling class. And your teacher please welcome Professor Lily Potter."  
  
Harry nearly fainted, but started clapping as well, some guy's even wolf whistled her. Harry glared at though people as hard as he could. When they caught his eye they shut up very quickly.  
  
"All I have to say is Tuck in." said Dumbledore.  
  
Food magically appeared and everyone started eating and talking. Harry and the rest of the Marauder's pointed there wands at Slytherin table and said a few Magic words then after a second or two all the Slytherin Guy's stood up and in time started singing 'It's Raining men' while wearing pink robes that said 'I love men' on it. The whole hall rang with laughter.  
  
The Marauder's said a few more word's and pointed it at professor Snape and soon his nose was growing to the size of about 10m. When it get to heavy his face dropped into his food.  
  
The whole hall even the teacher's were laughing as hard as they could. Sirius was on the floor laughing as hard as he could. Harry was having a hard time not to wet him self. But he was able to point his wand at Slytherin table again and Malfoy Turned into a Ferret, It gave a terrifying squeak and started hope out the Great hall. But as it Jumped of the table the spell wore of and Malfoy landed on the floor face first.  
  
The hall was laughing non-stop now and after a few minutes they died down only to see the words in bright green floughting over the Slytherin table.  
  
'The Marauder's are back, beware.' next to this was an 'M' with a Dragon, Dolphin, Cheetah, Leopard, Griffin, Unicorn and a Lion.  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry and winked, Dumbledore's eye's twinkled. But Harry's Mum Looked angry.  
  
"I see that the Marauder's are back but that doesn't mean that you can stay up all night. So prefect's take the first years to there dorm's" Harry took the first years Boy's to there dorm with Ron.  
  
He went back to the common room to say good night to Ginny, He gave a kiss "Good night, Great prank" he said he was just about leave when he saw Ron and Hermione kissing.  
  
Harry grinned, he walked back up stair's and grinned at Ron when he came in.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" asked Harry.  
  
He was about to answer when Fred and George came in.  
  
"Did you see that? There's a new generation of Marauder's!" they said.  
  
"Do you know how it is Harry?" Fred asked grinning.  
  
"No" Harry Lied.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I saw something come out of your wand when the Marauders sign went up" said George.  
  
"Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Said Fred.  
  
"By the way nice prank" they said and left.  
  
Harry went to bed and had a Nightmare.  
  
End of chapter. Please review.. And stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to say this before but I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry was in a dungeon, Before Him was Voldermort and his death eater's. "We have two very important thing to do by the end of the year, one Get all our death eater's out of Azkaban and Kill Harry Potter, We will Attack Azkaban on Halloween night so every one be ready, And Harry Potter WILL die on the last day of school!" said the cold voice of Voldermort. "But Master Harry Potter I mean he is so well protect." "DO YOU DARE QUESTION ME CRUCIO!!!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
Harry woke up screaming, sweating and his scare burning. He checked the alarm clock it was 7:00. He went down to breakfast, and as soon as he saw Dumbledore he walked up to him and said "we need to talk so can I go to your office after Breakfast?" said Harry.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you may"  
  
Harry walked over to Gryffindor table and ate as fast as he could after breakfast he went up to the headmaster's office with Dumbledore. Ounce he was inside he told him everything.  
  
"Well there is only one thing to do, first I will owl Ron's Father and tell him about Azkaban, and as for you" Dumbledore said "You while not do normal class's, you will only do, charms, Defence against's the dark arts, Duelling, but instead of the other one's you will do Anamigus training, learning to do legal Dark Magic and some of the Illegal Dark Magic spell's."  
  
"Ok" Harry said.  
  
"But you will be doing them separately from everyone else so you can excel faster, and your Anamigus training will be done with my self, professor McGonagall and your father."  
  
"My father, why him?" he said.  
  
"Well as you know, before you stopped Voldermort the first time, he was after your father and he is again." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok, but will I still be able to play Quiditich?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes you will, and how is feather's?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"She's great thanks, I was just wondering why did Voldermort want to kill me and my Dad for when were younger?"  
  
"Well for me to tell you that, I would need your father's and Mother's permission" said Dumbledore.  
  
"We better get started," said Dumbledore.  
  
---------------------------- For the next few week's Harry was very busy, But it was paying off he could nearly became a dragon. The attack on Azkaban went great nobody died and Voldermort didn't get any of his Death eater's back. After that they had to do the kiss on the entire Death eater's in Azkaban and after that they destroyed all the Dementors.  
  
Harry could all ready Do Avada Kadavera and the Craterous Curse.  
  
Tommorrow was the first Quiditch match of the season, and going by his father the coach of the England team was going to watch the match to see how good Harry was.  
  
Harry was walking down the hill to the pitch with his team Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Good luck," said Hermione giving Ron a Kiss before going to the stands.  
  
Captain Harry told everyone what they had to do before they were called onto they pitch.  
  
When lee called them out madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started.  
  
"And Gryffindor get the ball they chase up the field, katia Bell Shoot's. Score's Gryffindor lead ten to zero" said Lee Jordan, the twin's friends.  
  
Harry meanwhile was looking everywhere for the snitch. It was there near Gryffindor goal posts but he wanted to win by more. Luckily Malfoy hadn't seen it, so Harry pulled into a Dive Malfoy followed thinking he had seen the snitch harry did a front flip an inch from the ground and Malfoy hit the ground Braking his nose.  
  
"See that Potter just pulled of a perfect Wronski Feint, If only the coach of England was here then Harry would be on the team Faster then" Lee was cut in by Professor McGonagall.  
  
The game was going on forever because the snitch never showed up and the game was getting very dirty but nothing that the Slytherin team did could get past Ron Or the Chaser's.  
  
"The Score is now Gryffindor 300 Slytherin Zero." Said Lee.  
  
Then Harry saw it but so did Malfoy they were flying neck and neck then Harry started to fly upside down Right under Malfoy. The Snitch took a turn straight up and Harry Followed. 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 it was now a hundred feet in the air But it Plummeted straight down Harry Followed. He was 2 feet from the Ground when he finally Grabbed it and Quickly did a Front flip and hovered 20 feet from the ground.  
  
The whole crowed started roaring with applause, His dad was talking to the coach of England with a grin on his face. Harry got hugged by his team and kissed by Ginny. Then the coach came over to him and said, "I think that it is clear that at the end of the year you can play for England"  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
--------------  
  
Harry could hear talking near him. "What has happened to Harry he was ok before" said Lilly.  
  
"Well the coach of England told him was good enough to play for England at the end of the year and then he fainted" said James.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, there was his Parent's the Quiditich team plus Ginny, Hermione and the Coach of England.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream" he said.  
  
"Of course not, your a lot better than I was when I was Seeker and a lot better than our current Seeker is at the moment but this is his last season with us after that he going to retire that's why Looked at you play.  
  
  
  
Harry blushed at all the complements "Thanks sir"  
  
"Well better be off, to tell the team we have a replacement" he said walking off.  
  
"Nice catch Harry best yet, you should've seen Malfoy's face at the end of the match he look like he could kill someone" Joked Ron.  
  
When Harry got back into the Common Room that night he was met with a blast of noise and hands pulling him in. "why did you faint Harry?" asked some people in the crowed.  
  
"Well. um I was told that at the end of the year I am going to play for England" He said Blushing.  
  
The whole crowed gasped, then started to cheer.  
  
"Well I am really tired so good night" said Harry.  
  
Harry went gave Ginny a Kiss while some people shouted "Get a room,"  
  
Harry had a dream about playing For the England Quiditch team. "I give you Potter"  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I hope you liked it please, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the Harry Potter story's except this one, J.k Rowling does.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The news's that Harry was going to play for the England Quiditch team spread like wild fire through the school, and every where Harry went he was getting congratulated.  
  
Today was Christmas eve, out of Harry's training so far he could became a Dragon, and was very close to being able to become a cheetah as fast as Dragon.  
  
Harry had stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas with his Parents seeing as his Parents weren't aloud to go home. Harry and his parents were the only one's that were in the Gryffindor tower. Harry was Practicing transforming into a cheetah. The transformation took about ten seconds to do now he was getting faster.  
  
Harry's parents were playing chess His father was winning. No one had ever bet Harry's father except Harry once and Ron about 10 time's.  
  
"Mum have you ever tried to become an anamigus?" asked Harry.  
  
"No I haven't, why?" she asked.  
  
"Just curious, why don't you I have some of the potion left" said Harry.  
  
"Well alright"  
  
Harry ran up to his dorm grabbed the potion and went down again and gave his mum the potion.  
  
There was not much left so she drained it. Her projection came and turned into a Beautiful Phoenix but with Green eyes.  
  
"See Lily you can become an Anamigus, do you want me and Harry to teach you how to become one?" asked James.  
  
"Ok but not yet"  
  
"Dad, Which Marauder's do you think are better your Generation or ours?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know I recon there about the same" said James.  
  
Harry went to sleep early that night and had a dream about Voldermort but it wasn't a vision.  
  
Every thing was black except Voldermort, Harry just stared at him, "What do you want?" snapped Harry. "I Just came to say your going to Die by the end of the year, and also to say I am going to kill everyone you hold dear not by Avada Kedavra But By Torcher, and to wish a merry Christmas because it will be the last one you have and to give you Christmas Present" He said ending with the Familiar High pitched, cold laugh. "Crucio"  
  
Harry woke up screaming his scar hurting so much because it was only a dream and the only way that Voldermort could have Talked to him was threw his scar all the pain he should have felt went to his scar.  
  
When he put his hand there to cheek it he felt blood trickle down his face. His Parents ran into the room looking worried. They lit the lamps and looked at Harry He had Blood poring down his face. "Harry what happened?" asked Lily.  
  
"I had a dream about Voldermort and he said I was going to die by the end of the year and he was going to kill every one I love and then he put the Cruterius curse on me but because it was sort of a dream and the only way he could of done that was threw my scar, all the power of the Cruterius curse went to my scar and it burst open" said Harry.  
  
Burst was very true for about 3 meter's in front of him there looked to be a shower of blood.  
  
James ran and got a towel and dried the cut.  
  
"There that should help" he said.  
  
After that Harry went to sleep with out any dreams. He woke up in the morning to find a large pile of presents on the end of his bed.  
  
He opened the first one, which was from Mrs Weasley. A jumper with some cake and a big bottle of butter beer. From Ron he got a Big Book on the best players ever, each player had a chapter and on the bottom Ron wrote under the last name which was James Potter, Harry Potter, Pages 3000 to 3100. Ron actually wrote that and his writing was tiny. From Hagrid he got some Chocolate frogs, Bertie bolt's every flavoured beans. From Hermione he got a picture of him in his last Quiditch match catching the snitch. Ginny gave him a picture of her and Harry near the lake, but in the picture Harry Ran back and turned into a dragon and was shooting a big flame the shape of a heart around Ginny. From Sirius and Remues he got a book written by the Marauders except peter, it was about pranks to play.  
  
Harry finished unwrapping his present's and went down to see his parents snuggling together.  
  
"Get a room" Harry joked.  
  
Harry's mum fell to the floor from shocked "Harry I didn't realize you were hear yet" she said.  
  
"Well I am, so why are you 2 down so early?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well after your scar split we just stayed down here" said James.  
  
"Well merry Christmas, and here" Harry past them each a present.  
  
Lily Ran up stairs and came down with a long thin package and handed it to him. Harry opened it inside was a staff. Harry gasped; staff's were very rare but very powerful.  
  
"Were did you get it?" Harry asked.  
  
"We got it at Olivander's" said James.  
  
"Go on try it"  
  
"lumoes" he said. Instead of a small thin flame there was a small bright fire on top of it.  
  
"Nox"  
  
"and one more thing" James handed him another long thing package.  
  
Harry opened it and found a beautiful Scabbered, he pulled the sword out and the sword was also beautiful.  
  
"You might be wondering why we are giving this to you, well it is because of Voldermort, we wanted you as prepared as you can be." Said Lily.  
  
"Thank you" said Harry.  
  
Harry put the sword in it's scabbard and tied it to his wast and put the staff in its holder that came with it and went to have Christmas Lunch.  
  
When Harry walked into the great hall he first saw Hagrid.  
  
"Hey Harry, where's the war?" he joked.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, my parents gave me the staff today and the sword" he said showing them to him.  
  
They sat at the one table teacher's and student. Everyone else except Harry went home for the holidays.  
  
After lunch Harry went to Dumbledore and asked, "Sir with a staff how much more powerful are the unforgivable curses"  
  
"Well the staff for a not very powerful curses it only time's that by only about 5x, but with on more powerful like Avada Kedavra it may even be up to 20 times, no one has every tried on a person, the Cruterius turns the brain to mush and does the same as a Dementor kiss only you keep your soul and it is more painful and the Imperious is impossible to control if you're the one being cast on no one, not even Merlin could over come it" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I was just wondering could I just try the Imperious curse on you with the staff, I won't do anything bad, but just to see how it works" asked Harry.  
  
"Ok but we will move the tables first" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry waved his hand and the table moved to the edge of the Hall.  
  
"Imperio." said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore had an expression of complete daze come over him. 'Skip while signing the Hogwarts song' Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore did the exact same thing as Harry told him to do. Harry took of the curse.  
  
"that was amazing I could never control you before even the slightest bit now."  
  
"How your Anamigus form coming along Harry? asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm getting faster" with that he turned into a cheetah after about 7 seconds and back again.  
  
"That was great Harry but a pity you couldn't turn into a Dragon" said Hagrid.  
  
"Funny you should say that Hagrid, follow me" Harry said his Green eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
  
Hagrid follow him onto the lawn. "What is it?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"You might want to move back a bit Hagrid" said Harry.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Hagrid looked at Harry but suddenly there was no Harry but a Hungarian Horntail with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar.  
  
"Is that you Harry?" asked Hagrid.  
  
The dragon nodded and shot out a burst of flames into the sky. Harry lowered his head to let Hagrid clime on. Harry and Hagrid flew around Hogwarts ground for a few hours.  
  
When Harry landed Hagrid was grinning like a wild cat. Harry transformed back to a human just in time to get a snowball threw at him.  
  
"Whats Christmas with out a snowball fight" said his father.  
  
"You know that this means war" said Harry.  
  
Harry and his father started having a very big snowball fight against Hagrid and Dumbledore. When it became too hard to aim the four went up to the castle for dinner.  
  
They all did a quick drying charm on there Robes and had Dinner. During dinner Harry asked Dumbledore. "Now that my parents are here why does Voldermort want to kill me?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry's parents to check if it was ok, they nodded.  
  
"Well you no how Voldermort is the heir of Slytherin?" Harry nodded "and that Slaza Slytherin hated all other house founders?" Harry nodded again "Well so does Voldermort" said Dumbledore.  
  
"But then why does he want to kill me and my Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well don't you see Harry you're the Heir of Gryffindor" said James.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Book's  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of training  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"You're the heir of Gryffindor," said James.  
  
"I'm the what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your heir of Gryffindor, didn't you notice when you first got your wand that the sparks were red and gold Gryffindor colours, or when you defeated the Basilisk that you pulled Grffindor's sword out of the hat and you asked how and I said 'Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it out of the hat?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Then it all made sense. "Did Gryffindor have a secret chamber?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes he does I will show you if you want," said James "It's much better than the Slytherin chamber."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Harry and James walked of until they came to the portrait of the fat lady. James took out his wand and touched it on a very small picture of a Griffin and said "I heir of Gryffindor order you to open the door."  
  
The portrait of the fat lady moved, but when Harry walked in there was a Room bigger than the Common Room there, on the wall's there were picture's of previse heirs, there were book's on ancient Magic and ancient History, in the middle of the Room were arm chairs next to a fire and a big desk. There was a stair case that like the one's in the common room lead to a Bed room that was Huge, Four poster double bed there was also a bathroom with a pool size bath a solid gold chandelier the Pool/Bath had a diving bord there was also a shower but when Harry tried the taps the water came out from not just above him but also from the side's. When Harry went down again he went up the other stair case. When he got to the top there was a Very big Room the floor was soft and there was something like a Dummy in the middle of the Room so Harry thought that it must be a duelling Room.  
  
Harry went down again to the Room lounge room and got a book on Ancient Magic and started to read it. Harry finished it at about midnight and thought he might try some of the spells in there tommorow.  
  
-----------  
  
The next day Harry got up got his staff and sword at went to Gryffindor chamber. He got the Book about Ancient magic out and went to the duelling Room.  
  
He first wanted to try Duelling but with his sword only. He toke out his sword and the statue in the middle did the same.  
  
"Do you want me to go easy medium or hard?" asked the statue.  
  
"I think easy to start with," said Harry.  
  
Harry Duelled the statue for about an Hour. Every time you win the statue disappears and reappeared in the middle of the Room.  
  
Harry stopped and went down to the great hall for breakfast. After breakfast he went to duel again. This time with his staff.  
  
"Master do you want me to Duel Hard or Easy?" asked the Statue.  
  
"Well I was wondering what would happen if I did the Avada Kadavra on you would you still be able to come back?"  
  
"Of course" said the statue.  
  
Harry got ready to do it. "Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Harry.  
  
Harry could feal so much power in the staff and there was a extremely bright flash of Green light came out the tip of the Staff. And went for the Statue at an extremely fast passé. When it hit him there was nothing left not even dust was left in his place. Then after about 3 seconds there was the statue in the center of the room again.  
  
"That was so cool" said Harry.  
  
After that Harry practised very difficult Ancient magic on the statue. He went to lunch still thinking about one Ancient Spell. With the spell it takes all the magical power out of a person and transfers it to the caster. The only problem is that you one, Have to do it to protect the lives of the light, the person your doing it on must be a Dark Wizard and the only thing you can use to do it is a staff.  
  
Harry had tough's to things so he was going to talk to Dumbledore about it.  
  
"Sir, I came across a spell in Gryffindor tower, it an Ancient Spell, Do you think I should use it against Voldermort?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I would be able to answer you If you told me what the spell was" said Dumbledore. His eyes twinkling.  
  
"It doesn't have a name but it" so Harry told him what the spell does and the consequences.  
  
"That would be a lot of power to take in but if you could do that then the Avada Kedavra then you could do it" said Dumbledore.  
  
"But the Big problem is that it takes a long to to say the spell, so could you distract him while I do the spell?" asked Harry.  
  
"That would be alright"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
------------------------- Harry had a busy time table when school started again First he had charms and transfiguration then Lunch, then duelling and Sword fighting then Anamigus Training (He starting on Becoming a Dolphin) then dinner then Quiditich training. Then once a week after Quiditich he had Marauders prank talking.  
  
Tommorrow was His Second Game of the Season, Gryffindor verse's Ravenclaw.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Tommorrow is the second Quiditich match, will Harry win?  
  
Please Review. and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter Book's  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of training  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry woke up early to the sound of Raining Pounding on the roof. He got up and went to Gryffindor secret room and had a bath. In the water Harry transfomed into a Dolphin it took him 3 second's to do he was quicker because he had done two other Animals. As he swam he thought about his teams chance to win.  
  
They had gotten a lot better than they had ever been before Ron had come onto the team. Ron was a very good Keeper but he was even better at chaser than he was at keeper. He was Better than all of the other chaser's at the school but they couldn't kick other people off the team. Fred and George were getting extremely good.  
  
Gryffindor were still leading the Quiditich cup, Ravenclaw second, Hufflepuff a Suprising third and Slytherin last.  
  
Harry got changed and went to the great hall to see Ron and Hermione the only people in there and Kissing.  
  
"So when are you two getting Married?" asked Harry.  
  
They both blushed. They had both been getting really close just like Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ginny came into the Room and Harry gave her a Kiss good morning.  
  
"When are you two getting married?" Mimicked Ron.  
  
Harry blushed he and Ginny walked to the table hand in hand.  
  
"So how quick do you think were going to win this time harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well I was going to try and get the snitch as quick as I can because it is Raining so Hard" said Harry.  
  
"That's a great idea, so are you going to try and get a record?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I hope so, what was it the Hogwarst record was 1 minute I think you can get that" said Ginny.  
  
"A little over confedent about your boyfriend aren't you" said Malfoy behind them.  
  
"Well at least her boyfriend is actually smart and can do spells above 7th grade standered and isn't fat ugly and mean, unlike yours" said Hermione.  
  
Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "If you say one more thing I will get my master and he will KILL"  
  
Harry started to laugh, "What's so funny Potter, you should laugh your not going to live long your going to die by the end of the year by my master, the Dark lord," he said.  
  
Now everyone was laughing. "I would like to hear everything you have to say up in my office Mr Malfoy, I think with what you have just said give you about a weeks detention" said Harry's mum her eyes twinkling with amusement .  
  
"Are you alright you four?" he asked.  
  
"Yes professor." They said.  
  
Harry's mother had been standing behind Malfoy the hole time since when he took out his wand. The four of them were still laughing when Neville came down. Neville since the start of the year had lost his nerves and had last a lot of weight. He even had a Girlfriend that was in a grade younger than him. Her name was Melissa.  
  
When they told him he burst out laughing as well.  
  
The six went down to the Quiditich pitch while Hermione, Neville and Melissa went to the stands, The rest went to the change rooms. Ginny only came encase Ron got hurt Or one of the chasers got hurt and Ron went chaser and then she would go Keeper.  
  
By the time the rest of the team was ready the whole Pitch was packed.  
  
Lee was anouising the teams. "While the Ravenclaw team please come out. And now the GRRREAT Gryffindor team please come to were your victory OW!! Sorry professor. Now Madam Hooch if you will." Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harry began looking after 5 second he was socked then he saw it flying near then centre of the pitch he dove and grabbed it.  
  
"Will you look at the game is already over Gryffindor 150, Ravenclaw 0, and I think that that is a new record every on a Hogwarts pitch." He said.  
  
"Now Gryffindor lead the house cup 600, Ravenclaw 270, Hufflepuff 140, and Slytherin 0. This is the worst that Slytherin has done in 1269 years to be exact.  
  
Harry and the rest of the team were put on the rest of the Gryffindor's shoulders and carried to Gryffindor common room. The party lasted until past midnight. -------------- The next day Harry started doing charms and transfiguration he was up to the end of 7th year spells. He now could transform into a Dragon, Cheetah and Dolphin in less than a second. He was surprised at how fast he could run as a cheetah, it was nearly 117 km.  
  
Months went by, more people were dieing and most of them were muggles. Today was Easter and he was the only one staying at hogwarts now again.  
  
His mother was practicing becoming an Anamigus. She was down to doing it in 3 seconds she now was practising speed.  
  
Harry and his father were playing chess when Harry asked, "When do I go to the ministry and sign up as an Anamigus?"  
  
"Either the end of the year after Voldermort has been Defeated or after seventh year." Said James.  
  
"But what if someone finds out that I am an Anamigus do you think that I would get in trouble?" asked Harry.  
  
"No you wouldn't because Dumbledore has already sent a note saying that you are becoming one UNDER supervision and that you will sign up after this year or after seventh year." He said.  
  
"ok,"  
  
Harry saw an opening, If he moved his knight it would be check mate and Harry would WIN!!!  
  
Harry moved the knight "Check mate"  
  
James looked completely and utterly confused. The King took of his crown and threw it to the ground near the knight. Harry's team cheered.  
  
"You actually won a game for ounce" said one of his pawns.  
  
Harry nocked him down.  
  
His mum came over. "You won Harry last time you did your father was playing easy, the only other person that has won against father is Ron"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Harry's parents started wispering something to each other.  
  
"What are you to wispering about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well your mother and I have something to tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well it's gets that your going to have a Baby sister" she said.  
  
"Really That's great when did you find out?"  
  
"We found out a LONG time ago we just didn't have a good time to tell you"  
  
"When's she due, have you thought of any name's?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well the bad thing is that She's due on the last day of school, But we thinking about the name Elisabeth" she said "But the bad thing about that is that I won't be able to fight Voldermort with you" she said.  
  
"Well I wouldn't let you fight him anyway if your pregnant, because one you will have extra weight with you so you would be slower, I you got the Cruterius curse put on you that could give her Brain damage, If you were to die then that would be two live down, and a Baby drains magical power" said Harry.  
  
"Harry when did you find so much out about this?" asked James.  
  
"It's in one of the books I read" Harry said.  
  
"Do you know If I have to do any test for O.w.ls mum because for seven levels of knowledge, not that I couldn't do it just how long would it take, It would be like a day for each exam." Said Harry.  
  
"Well you will not have to do a test but you will get a O.w.ls report on how much you've learnt and you will get O.w.ls." said his mum.  
  
"What will happen next year I mean I would be learning it all again so would I have to do grade 6 and 7"  
  
"Yes because you will go back to Potions" (Harry groans) "Herboliagy, Divination" (Harry groans again)  
  
"Well it is pretty late I'm going to bed" said Harry.  
  
Harry went to bed and had a dream about all they different ways his baby sister could look like.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Please stay tuned to read the next Harry Potter and the year of training. 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The first week end back after the Holidays was the last Quiditich match Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff. The only problem was the Katie Bell fell Ill, so Ron had to play chaser and Ginny Keeper.  
  
Harry and the rest of the team were ready and waiting to be called out.  
  
"Don't worry Ron can do it Ginny can do it, and remember the plan try to make it a long game. Your goal is 1000 points or more. The games have been to short we need to try and make it a great last game." Said Harry. "Ready lets go"  
  
Everyone but Ginny and Harry went on the pitch. "Good luck, try your best" harry said.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a long Kiss.  
  
"If Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly would stop Snogging we could start" said Ron from the door way.  
  
Harry and Ginny Blushed and went on the field together.  
  
The hole crowed except for Slytherin and Hufflepuff cheered them on.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle "And Weasley grabs the Quaffle first, fly's up the side pass's to Johnson she pass's back. He shot's. and score's." Lee Jordan was commentated.  
  
It went like that for about 5 hour's the score was now 900 to 130 Gryffindor winning. Ron had scored most goals.  
  
Then Harry saw it the First time it had shown in the whole game. It was near the Hufflepuff sand pit flying 2 feet from the ground. Harry chased it when he got near it, it flu faster Harry was Flying after it 3 feet from the ground. Because he was going so fast there was sand flying out both sides of him. The snitch then flu straight towards the Hufflepuff seeker, He had a grin on his face and flu towards it. Harry went top speed they were now both 10 feet from it Harry stood on his broom. The only way Harry could catch it sif he jumps over the Hufflepuff Seeker. Harry was now 5 feet from it. 2 feet he jumps grabs it does a flip and lands standing on his broom again.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH WHILE JUMPING OVER THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER. GRYFFINDOR WIN 1500 TO 130. GRYFFINDOR WIN THE HOUSE CUP!!!" screamed Lee Jordan.  
  
Harry was enveloped in hugs and some kiss's (The kisses were from the girls) when Ginny came she gave him the biggest kiss she ever has.  
  
They were then carried over to a podium were Dumbledore stood holding the Quiditich cup. They handed it down from player to player. It finally came to Harry when he lifted it Over his Head the whole Crowed cheered. Harry could see His Parents, Sirius and Remeus all Beaming at him.  
  
The party lasted until past 2:00 in the Morning. When Harry Finally went to Sleep had a Dream about a life without Voldermort.  
  
-------------- Gryffindor Victory kept everyone happy even the weather. But Soon It was three day's until the end of term and they were getting their O.W.Ls reports.  
  
When Professor McGonagall gave Hermione Her report she scream with delight. "I got 18 O.w.ls" she said.  
  
Ron opened his and his face split into a grin "I beat Bill and Percy I got 14 O.W.Ls" He said.  
  
Harry got his and opened it. It said.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Here are your O.W.ls results what it say's in there is No joke.  
  
Charms: Beginner 2 Intermediate 2 Advanced 3  
  
Transfiguration: Beginner 2 Intermediate 2 Advanced 2.  
  
Duelling: Beginner 2 Intermediate 2 Advanced 2  
  
Anamigus: 6  
  
Yours Sinicerly.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin 1st class, Cheff Warlock, leader of the Order of the Phoenix.)  
  
"Holy Shit!!!!!" Screamed Harry.  
  
The whole hall went quite and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry what is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry handed her the letter. Her mouth nearly hit the floor.  
  
"What is it?" asked Neville, Hermione and Ron together.  
  
Ginny handed them the letter.  
  
After they finished reading it they just looked at Harry wide-eyed and open- mouthed.  
  
Just then the owl post came in. Hedwig gave Harry a letter saying  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Send me your results so I can see what you got  
  
Prongs.  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and she flew of.  
  
"Harry how did you get that much O.W.Ls" asked Ron.  
  
"Well you know how I was doing the other subjects? Well That was Seven years of school that I did, and for Anamigus I already have completed all three animals" Harry said "and it was an o.w.ls for Every Animal that I did" Harry whispered.  
  
Harry then got up and walked to the Gryffindor secret Room. When he got in he meet a very happy James.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry" His father then gave him a bone breaking huge.  
  
--------------  
  
Today was the last day of school Harry, Dumbledore, Moody (The real one), James, Sirius, Remeus, Mrs Fig and about 20 Auror's were waiting out side of Hogwarts for Voldermort to come.  
  
"Are you sure that Potter is good enough to be here, I mean he's 15?" said one cocky Auror.  
  
"Well Harry has defeated Voldermort twice, one of those times a baby the second time a FIRST year, He also defeated Tom Riddle ounce and escaped Voldermort ounce. I think he can be hear." Said James.  
  
" Who the hell is Tom Riddle?" he asked.  
  
"He is who Voldermort was when he was in school." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Potter wasn't even Born then, so how could he have" said the Auror.  
  
"Tom Riddle left a memory in side his Diary, one person picked it up wrote in it, Tom then nearly took that person's life but Harry Defeated him before he could" said Dumbledore.  
  
"OK" said the Auror.  
  
Just then what looked like a black cloud came out of the forest. Then Harry realised that it was Voldermort and his death Eater's.  
  
End of the Chapter.  
  
Please Review. and read the next Chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any Harry Potter Book's  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of training  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldermort and his Death eaters walked over to were Dumbledore and the rest were.  
  
"How did you know that we would be here?" asked Voldermort.  
  
"Harry told us when he had a vision about you at the start of the year" said James.  
  
"He didn't ASK you. Crucio!" yelled a foolish Death Eater.  
  
Harry's Father's scream filled the grounds of Hogwarst. Harry wiped out his staff and pointed it at the Death Eater.  
  
Harry transformed into a dragon and blew fire onto that person who did that.  
  
The death eater was on the ground screaming until he just lay there with boils all over him lying on the ground lifeless.  
  
"My aren't we al little angry" said Voldermort as Harry Transformed back and helped his father up.  
  
"He got what he disserved" said Moody.  
  
"And it will be nothing, Nothing compared to what your getting" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I was wondering if the muggle loving fool would be hear" said Voldermort looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Aren't we hear for a reason?" asked Harry.  
  
"Are you in a hurry to die" asked Voldermort, his Death Eater's laughing at what he said stupidly.  
  
"Why did you bring them here?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Why did you bring them here?" said Voldermort pointing at the crowed behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok If your Death Eater's do not attack then, neither will my follower's" said Dumbledore. "Just a 2 on two duel Harry and I verse You and ONE of your death eaters."  
  
"Sounds fair, Macnair get out here" said Voldermort.  
  
The four bowed, Harry got his staff ready. They bowed then it started.  
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it to Mcnair and disarmed and stunned him quicker then you can say Voldermort. "My harry we have Improved" said Voldermort. Then Dumbledore and Voldermort started duelling. 'now Harry' said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry took out his staff. He started saying the incarnation. "Kae mora hadra jusdra," Harry kept on saying this over and over pointing his staff at Voldermort. Ssuddenly there were cloud's over head. Now Harry was basically screaming it consentrating so hard on it "Kae mora hadra jusdra," "Kae mora hadra jusdra," There was a big bolt of lightning it went down and struck Voldermort.  
  
Voldermort started sreaming horribly just like he did 14 and a half years ago, but this time something white was coming out of Voldermort and going into Harry. This Happened for about 5 minutes. Then it stopped. "Your going to pay for that potter" yelled Voldermort.  
  
He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry and yelled "Avada Kedavra!!!" he yelled.  
  
Nothing happened. "I took all your magical power out of you and put it into my body" said Harry grinning. "Your nothing but a helpless muggle with A LOT of magical enemies."  
  
"Please give me mercy, please, PLEASE!!!" Voldermort shreecked.  
  
Then another dumb Death Eater took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Avada Keda." before he could finish Harry took out his staff and pointed it at all the death eater's "Stupfy!" all the death eaters fell to the floor.  
  
"Why should I give you Mercy?" asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore "should I kill him for what he has done to all those people?" he asked.  
  
"Yes you should"  
  
"Ok, Avada Kedavra!" green light shoot out of his staff and straight for Voldermort.  
  
After that there was nothing left of Voldermort not even any dust.  
  
"You did it, you defeated Voldermort" said James.  
  
Harry waved his staff all the unconscious death Eater's were now floughting above the ground "I think you know were they go?" asked Harry to the Auror's.  
  
Then Harry, Dumbledore and the rest went into the great hall for the feast. Everyone turned and looked at them, Everyone started to cheer. "sonorus" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok, everyone I have great news, Harry potter has defeated Voldermort, and all of his death eaters are going to Azkaban" said Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone cheered while Ginny ran up and gave Harry the biggest huge, during the feast Harry was asked so many Questions. Mainly how did he do it, so after the leaving feast Harry asked if he could tell everyone so they stop asking, Dumbledore aloud him to. Harry went to just in front of the teachers and told them what happened. There were many gasp's and at the end they cheered.  
  
When Harry went out the great Hall that night he went to the Hospital wing to check if the baby had been born yet.  
  
"Madam Pomfry, has my mum had the baby yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes but she said something about gryffindor secret room, If you know were that is then that will be were she is" she said.  
  
"When Harry went to Gryffindor secret Room, he first went to the bed room. Inside there was his mum holding a Baby.  
  
"Mum" said Harry going over to her.  
  
"Harry I would like you to meet you little sister, Elisabeth." She said.  
  
In mum's arms was a baby with a small amount of black hair, she was awake she open her eyes the tiniest bit to show bright Green eye's. "Can I hold her please?" asked Harry.  
  
"yes, you may," and she handed over his sister.  
  
She looked so peaceful that Harry started to grin.  
  
"Mum, were's dad?"  
  
"He's out telling the good news to his friends."  
  
Just then James, Sirius, Moony and Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Look at her she has lily's face but james hair colour, what about eye?" asked Sirius.  
  
"She's got bright green eyes, she opened them when I came in and I saw." Said Harry.  
  
After a few more hours Harry went to Gryffindor Common room then up to bed.  
  
----------  
  
The next day Harry woke up and started to pack, "Accio school things" he whispered so he wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
When they all came to Harry he dumped them into his trunk and said "Tidues," now all his things were neatly. Into his trunk.  
  
Harry did a spell to enlarge the inside of the trunk so he could fit in his trunk. When Harry was done he went down to the Quiditich pitch for his morning run. When he was finished he went to the prefect bath room to find Ron already in there.  
  
"Hey Harry, wear were you yesterday, Ginny was really worried?" "I was seeing my baby sister for the first time Ron" he said.  
  
"Cool do you think I could see her?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure but maybe during the Holidays you Hermione, Ginny and Neville.  
  
After that they went to the great hall together. Harry was getting weird stares from everyone.  
  
"Harry Remember the Quiditich world cup is starting second weekend back, I can watch you play, seeing as my dad's the Minister he basically can get tickets to any match he wants" said Ron.  
  
"Cool" said Harry.  
  
By the afternoon everyone was outside waiting for the carrages.  
  
When everyone was in the train they started playing Exploding snap learning the spell's of Harry that they would be doing next year and the year after.  
  
After a few hours the train slowed down and everyone got off, except Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Ginny could I have a word please?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes sure."  
  
"Well yesterday when I was versing Voldermort, the whole time I was thinking of you, and I just, wanted to say that I love you!" said Harry.  
  
"I was thinking of you during that time as well wondering if you were going to be ok, and I love you to" with that Ginny leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
They pulled apart and left the train with Ginny's and his trunk floating beside them.  
  
When they got out he saw his Parents talking to the Weasley's. When they saw him they grinned.  
  
"What took you so long Harry?" asked Fred with a grin.  
  
"Um no reason" Harry lied.  
  
"Sure it was" said George.  
  
"Well we better be going, good luck in the Quiditich world cup" said Mr Weasley.  
  
As they were leaving Harry Gave Ginny a quick kiss good by.  
  
"See you later" he said.  
  
Harry and his Parents went to a ministry car and hoped in it.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please review and read the next chapter. No it is not finished. If you read the story thing it say this is a action/Adventure/Romance the first part was Action and this part is Romance. Put it won't be all lovey dovey. So stay tuned. 


	12. Chapter 12 after 5th year

I don't own the Harry potter books. Sorry for taking so long but I wanted a break because it is holidays for me now.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The day after Harry went home he went to the ministry with his father to get Anamigus forms registered.  
  
When they aparated to the ministry he gasped, the floor and walls were complete marble. The roof in the entry was high and had a charm on in to show the sky outside.  
  
As Harry and his father walked threw the halls he was reminded of hogwarts, except for the fact that the ministry was smaller than hogwarts.  
  
While they were walking Harry got a lot of strange stares from people, it was probably because during the last year of school Harry has grown a lot and is now the exact same height as his father and because they look like twins except for there eyes. One lady came up to James and said.  
  
"James I didn't know you had a twin brother? Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.  
  
This lady had blond hair blue eyes and was wearing robes of deep blue.  
  
"Brother? This isn't my brother, this is my son Harry." James said looking at her as though she was mad.  
  
"Harry, your son Harry, you mean Harry Potter, God lord" she was looking at Harry with awe.  
  
"Didn't you just defeat you know who?" she asked drawing a lot attention to Harry.  
  
Harry blushed "Well um . you see . Dad help" he whispered the last part.  
  
"Um. We need to go to a meeting now" pushing his way threw the very large crowd.  
  
"What meeting?" Yelled the dumb blond.  
  
"None of your business" James said.  
  
Once they got threw the crowd they walk a bit further on.  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"Isn't Dumbledore meant to be coming with us?"  
  
"Yes but he is meeting us in the Room."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They finally come to a door with a sign above it saying 'Anamigus Registration.'  
  
"Here it is"  
  
When they walked inside they saw a Room, which was obviously magically expanded so it could fit in very big animals. The Ceiling was ounce again charmed to look like outside. There was a large pool with a diving bord for water animals.  
  
There were only two other people in the room. One was Albus Dumbledore and the other was a short Wizard wearing Robes of pure white. The Wizard was around 50 by the looks of him and had brown hair with streaks of grey threw it. His eyes were dark brown, and he was clean shaven.  
  
"So which one of you is Harry Potter?"  
  
"I am sir."  
  
"So which form of Anamagi are you?"  
  
"Well I have Three"  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Mine are a Cheetah, Dragon and Dolphin, sir"  
  
"My lord we haven't had a person that could change onto to more than one Anamigus for about a century, and the last one could only change into 2 Anamagi forms and that was Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes I was quite surprised to see Harry have three forms when he took the potion," said James beaming at Harry.  
  
"Well lets start, would you be so kind as to show us your cheetah form."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Harry transformed into a cheetah, the only difference to a normal cheetah was the lighting bolt scar and that it had green eyes.  
  
"Perfect, now for your Dragon"  
  
Harry transformed into his Dragon Anamigus form. His head nearly touching the ceiling.  
  
"Good lord, and now please transform into your Dolphin but when you do please go into the pool."  
  
Harry changed into his Human form and walked to the diving bord. He stepped up and bounced ounce did a flip while transforming into a dolphin with a lighting bolt scar on it head.  
  
After jumping in and out the huge pool for a bit he came back and jumped out of the pool while in the air he transformed back into a human.  
  
"That was excellent, now all you have to do is fill out these forms and you can leave."  
  
He handed Harry three forms and Harry Filled them out. When He was done he passed them to James and then Dumbledore to sign.  
  
When they were done another group of people came in. The group was made up of Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys are getting registered as well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Harry after this can we go to your place to see your Baby sister? Please?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Sure, That's if it is all right with you dad?"  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"I can't believe this, this century there's going to be the most amount of people who have become Anamagi since the time of the Hogwarts founders, because already counting Harry here there is 11 people signed up and now four more that's one less than the century of the Hogwarts founders" said the Anamigus Regestrator.  
  
"Well it seems that we will have the same amount because Tommorrow my wife is coming to sign up." Said James.  
  
"And don't forget Fred and George, There coming in about a month so that would mean to more than Hogwarts founders time." Said Author.  
  
"Really what form do they take?" asked James.  
  
"They both turn into a monkey" said Ron.  
  
"Trust them." Said Harry.  
  
-----------  
  
After about an hour they all went down to the entrance and caught floo to Harry's House.  
  
All of them thought that she was really cute, not that Ron would admit it. After about an hour they all went down to they Quiditich pitch to play of tag.  
  
Ron and Harry had to go easy on everyone because of the broom differences.  
  
Around six they started to leave.  
  
"Hey Harry when do you start training with England?" asked Neville.  
  
Over the year Neville had lost a lot of weight and had come a lot more confident in him self. "I start Tommorrow, I was going to start today but seeing as how I was getting Registered today I had to start Tommorow."  
  
"How long and often do you train,?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well seeing as the world cup is coming up I training every day for about four hours, but then after during the year when there is not a world cup on I only train once a week." He said.  
  
"Will you be able to get tickets for anyone?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah every game I get to invite three people from my family and two friends for free." Said Harry.  
  
"That's great, that means that each game we can all go because with dad being Minister and all we get free tickets to all the games."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Hey do you know when the grand final is?"  
  
"No seeing as how the games last until the snitch is caught they don't know until close to the game."  
  
"Were is it being held?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ireland," said Harry.  
  
After that they all left by floo powder.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please review. and stay tuned for the next chapter. sorry it took so long. 


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Harry potter book's.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next day Harry woke up early because he was so excited and nervice to sleep. He had a shower, and went down to have breakfast.  
  
When he was done he went upstairs and got his Firebolt 2 and changed into some Robes. He was getting his Quiditich Robes when he got there.  
  
Harry waited about 2 more hours than the sun came up, and so did his father and mother.  
  
After they had Breakfast Harry and James Aparated to outside the English practise pitch. When they got there they were meet by a huge crowed of reporters, all asking questions at the same time. James just pushed his way threw and walked into the building.  
  
Inside was empty except for them. The floor was lined with carpet and the walls made out of stone. They walked down a corridor until they got to a big door, which they opened it. In side there a big table near a bord this was obviously the room to discus tactics and how they were playing against next.  
  
There were already everyone there apart from Harry, there were three girls on the team and four boys.  
  
"Ah, I see the newest player is hear, I hope you got threw the reporters ok?" said the coach.  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"Why so shy? Come on its not like your talking to you know how again" he said with a laugh "I would like you to meet the rest of the team. Here our superb chasers are Armstrong, small and Johnson our beaters Jamison and her brother, and our keeper, Riches."  
  
"Hey I'm Harry" Harry said.  
  
"Hey Harry, we hope your as good as they say you are but if your dad's James Potter then you have to be," said Armstrong.  
  
"Well why don't you see how good he is?" asked James.  
  
"Ok lest go," said the Keeper Riches.  
  
"Um, don't I need some Quiditich Robes?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that" the captain said and ran of to grab some.  
  
When he came back and Harry put them on he looked at him self, the Robes must have had a charm put on them because they were so light, his gloves were made out of the finest leather and every thing fit perfectly. The colours were mostly Red and had a white cross on it. Harry realised they must have different Robes for training and actual Games.  
  
When they got on the pitch Harry saw that everyone had Firebolt 2. When he pushed of he did a few laps, He then saw the snitch flying near one of the hopes. He flew after it at top speed and caught. The team cheered.  
  
"You are good, but you will have someone to train against 'cause the Reserve team is coming any second." Said Armstrong.  
  
Sure enough after about a minute the reserve side came out. Seeing as this was the first practise they practised for 2 hours more than usual.  
  
When Harry got down he got the usual after training speech.  
  
"Well just to let you know that that was an easy practise. Before each practise were going to do 5 laps of the pitch and then about 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. This year were going to win, last time was a disgrace. So were practising harder than ever. You can leave if you want" he said, "Potter a word."  
  
As the team left Harry and the coach walked a bit away from the group.  
  
"You did great but I just wanted to say that were having our first game the end of the week, so be ready because were versing Transylvania first and the flattened us last year. You can leave remember be hear by 8:00."  
  
With that Harry went home.  
  
----------------  
  
By the end of the week Harry felt as though he had already gotten a lot better. The team was going to be travelling by port key to Ireland a day early. They didn't even have to bring any thing except themselves their broom and their Quiditich Robes.  
  
So there was Harry standing at the Quiditich pitch waiting for the Port key to be activated. To his left was his Parents and to his right was Hermione and Neville.  
  
Harry's dad was looking at his watch. "3, 2, 1."  
  
Harry felt the pull some were near his navel and the feeling of flying very fast. It lasted about 10 seconds and then stopped.  
  
Most of the group were on the ground but Harry his Parents and a few others were standing.  
  
They got up and were lead by a Guard. Each person had a Guard in pure black Robes; the guards were trying to stop the crowd of supporters and reporters from getting to close.  
  
They walked for about 5 minutes until they came to a small building. When they walked in they found which Rooms they were in.  
  
Harry was in the same unit as Hermione, Neville and his Parents. There Room was really nice it had four bedrooms. Each bedroom had a double king size four-poster, unsuit and walk in Robe. The curtains on the four- poster were coloured red and white.  
  
On the living Room table there were four of omnioculars, the living Room was very nice it had leather comfterble seats a fireplace and a bookshelf. When Hermione went to check out the bookshelf she was very disappointed to find all books on Quiditich.  
  
After a while there was a nock on the door. Harry went to inspect it. When he opened the door he found all the Weasleys out side his door.  
  
"Hey Harry we came to say hello," said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Great come on in."  
  
When they all came in they all started to ask questions at ounce the main one was are you nervice.  
  
"Yeah I am, but at least it's not the grand final yet," said Harry.  
  
"Do you think you'll get in the final Harry?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Well I haven't seen any other teams play yet, but I think so they apparently have improved a lot since last time," Said Harry "Who do you think or hope will be in the Final?"  
  
"Well Bulgaria are good but Ireland are still a lot better than them." Said Fred.  
  
They talked for a bit more until Harry showed Ron, Fred and George the Rooms.  
  
"Hey George how the Joke shop coming along?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's bloody brilliant and seeing how Dad's Minister now our pocket money has gone up, we need about 200 more Gallons then we can buy this place in Hogsmead. We already have enough stuff to sell, and we have already made about 20 new things, like fake wands we have up graded them so you can do two easy spells and then it changes," He said.  
  
"That's great so did the money help at all?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks it helped millions." Said Fred.  
  
"What money are you talking about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing" said Harry.  
  
"What money are yo"  
  
"So do you're friends get to sit in the top book as well Harry?" cut in George.  
  
"Yeah Mum, Dad, Elizabeth, Hermione and Neville get to sit up at the top box." Said Harry.  
  
"Great we are as well."  
  
"So how is Elizabeth?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She great she really like Padfoot and Moony and there son's. She also loves Quiditich. She's got this fluffy toy quaffle that she throughs at people that are about one foot away." Said Harry grinning.  
  
"So she's going to be a chaser?" asked Neville.  
  
"Or a Keeper, well that's what I think any way," Said Harry.  
  
They talked to the Weasleys for another three hours until they went back to their unit. Harry went to sleep that night dreaming about the next day, his first day playing for England.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any of the Harry Potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning to find the sun shining in his face. He got up and had a shower.  
  
After that he went to make some breakfast, there wasn't anyone else up so when he was done he there still wasn't anyone up so he got his Firebolt 2 out and started to polish it.  
  
When he was done his parents and friends were up.  
  
"Dad who is doing the commentating?" asked Harry.  
  
"I am," he said.  
  
"Ok, but what about the other languages, they wouldn't be able to understand you would they?"  
  
"There's a spell you can do to translate what your saying to peoples most common language," he said simply.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
After breakfast Harry and the team went to the practise rooms for the teams at the Quiditich pitch. They were very comfterble with leather seats.  
  
It was like a small feast there was food all the time. Lamb, Chicken, potatoes, mashed potatoes, Vegetables. the list just kept on going. They still had an hour until the match. The coach had been going around every player and talking about what they have to do when he finally came to Harry.  
  
"Potter, seeing as this your first time playing professionally I don't want you to loss your head or your glasses. So keep a cool head play like you do at practise and do a spell to make your glasses impossible to come of, and maybe an unbreakable charm as well. That's it just relax and get ready for the match," he said.  
  
"You got of easy," said small.  
  
Harry laughed. Out of all the players that he liked, he liked small the best. She was kind, friendly, funny and really good at playing chaser.  
  
----------  
  
Harry and his team were standing at the entrance waiting to be called out by his father, Harry was SO nervous.  
  
"Good luck Potter, and remember catch that snitch before rocky does," said the captain, Armstrong.  
  
Harry just nodded he thought if he opened his mouth that nothing would come out except his breakfast.  
  
His father had just calling out the other team players, "And now may I introduce the English team players, the excellent chasers Armstrong, Small and Johnson," cheers were heard as the chasers flue on.  
  
"The Beaters Jamison and Jamison," the crowed cheers again.  
  
"The beautiful Riches," [an/ Riches is a Girl encase your wondering.]  
  
"And the youngest player to play international in a century, I give you Potter," If the crowd was cheering before it was nothing compared to what was happing now. When Harry flew out he nearly got nocked of his broom from the sound.  
  
The captains shook hands, and then the teams did against the other players. When Harry came up to Rocky he smiled, but Rocky just glared and when he shock hand he obviously tried to break Harry hand. Harry glared and squeezed his hand back just as hard as Rocky did.  
  
Harry flew back to the ground after that and waited for the whistle to be blown by the Referee.  
  
Ounce everyone was in place the game started.  
  
"And Armstrong grabs the Quaffle, passes to Small, Johnson, back to Armstrong, Small, Johnson, Armstrong small, Armstrong, Armstrong, Armstrong scores 10 to nothing England,"  
  
Harry was flying around the pitch looking for the snitch; Rocky gladly wasn't going to mark him. But then he saw it. Right behind Rocky. But if he went for it Rocky would surly catch on and then catch it.  
  
So Harry did a Wronski feint, He fell for it. An inch from the ground he pulled up. But Rocky kept on going right into the ground.  
  
"Ouch that has to hurt one in pain and in ego, think of it beaten by a 15 year old kid, shish," said James.  
  
Harry mean while was looking for the snitch again it had disappeared. The game kept on going until it was 150 to 10, and Harry saw the snitch, it was near England goal post.  
  
He speed after it. Rocky on his tail. There was suddenly a Bludger coming right for his face. Harry ducked and it hit Rocky right in the face giving him a blood nose. Another came and Harry flew over it. It slammed into Rockys stomach winding him and nocking him of the broom.  
  
Rocky fell in a blur of robes and blood but Harry didn't see this because he was still chasing the snitch. He was 5 foot from catching it then a bludger came Harry quickly stood on his broom and jumped it. Landing he was now 4 feet away. He wasn't gaining any thing so Harry Jumped and caught it. As he flew through the air Jamison caught him, and the other Jamison caught his broom.  
  
"You did it Harry that was some bloody good caught, four feet while flying is bloody brilliant,"  
  
Harry Jumped on his own broom and raised the snitch. The noise that was coming from the crowd was defining. The rest of the team came over now and lifted him on there shoulders and took him to the top box were the coach and everyone was there.  
  
"May I present the winners, England," James said while beaming at Harry.  
  
After the cheering went on for a bit The English team went for a victory lap.  
  
After about an hour of shaking hands, back slaps and Kisses Harry finally got to go back to English team Apartment. The party had gone on for about 6 hours. Ron had been smart enough to record the catch with his omnioculars. And Harry had to admit it look good.  
  
Everyone was proud of Harry. Even Elizabeth even no she didn't know what was happening, she still was laughing and Smiling whenever Harry came near her.  
  
When the rest of the team left except for the coach he came up to him, "I think from today's performance we should give you a raise," he said.  
  
"Raise?" asked Harry, "You mean Money?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"I didn't know you got paid for playing Quiditich, I thought that you did it for the fun of it," said Harry earnestly.  
  
"Well you do, but do you want to know how much you get paid?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Well each game you were going to get paid 500 gallons a games but I think you disserve more, lets see. I say 700 gallons a game, but if we get in the finals its 1000 gallons for a loss each player and 2000 gallons a win," he said.  
  
"WHAT!, 700 gallons?"  
  
"Sure, but when you get older you get paid more because you might need to pay for family and such," he said simply, "But you don't get a knut until after the world cup,"  
  
With that he left. "What's wrong Harry," said Ginny coming into the room.  
  
"Um just how much I'm getting paid for playing for England,"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"700 a game,"  
  
"700!!!, your so lucky,"  
  
"But I thought you played for the fun and didn't bother about money, just the glory being enough,"  
  
"Did you, I know but I never new how much it was,"  
  
"But that's not all if we get in the finals we get 1000 gallons for a LOSS and guess how much for a win," he said looking at her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"2000!!! Gallons,"  
  
"Now I know why some want to win so much," said Ginny.  
  
"But just think if England won the World cup, that would be 10400 Gallon's,"  
  
"I never knew there was that much money in the game,"  
  
"Same, I think I'm going to go to bed,"  
  
With that he got up kissed Ginny and went to bed.  
  
----------  
  
The next month and a half went passed quicker than Harry Remembered. England had won every game so far, They had two games left, but Harry wasn't thinking about tomorrow and the semi final, because It was his Birthday.  
  
"Come on Harry were going to see the Weasley New house come on," said Harry's Mother.  
  
"Coming," said Harry "Mum why do I have to were dress Robes? It's just the Weasleys,"  
  
"Well because he's the minister,"  
  
"So,"  
  
"Come on were going to be late,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Harry and Lily Apparated to the Weasleys new house. When Harry got there he looked around at the garden. It was beautiful, the grass nicely cut a hedge fence, and the gates were made of metal. The house was actually quite small, it was made out of stone, and there were plants around the outside of the house. There were four floors obviously. When Harry went to the Door he opened it to a very dark room.  
  
"Hello?" he said to see if anyone was there.  
  
"Surprise!!!,"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Please review, and stay tuned. 


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own any Harry Potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Harry flick on the lights.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry," said his Mother.  
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
"With the help of your friends of course,"  
  
Harry went into the crowd to say Hello to everyone. There were a lot of people that he knew there. The Blacks, The Lupins, the whole Weasleys even Bill and Charlie, The Grangers, Neville, Hargrid, His parents and his sister.  
  
After about an hour of talking they all moved to the Ballroom for Dancing and the cake.  
  
Mr. Weasley Conjured a Big table for everyone to sit on. When everyone was seated they brought out the cake. It was big with white icing and the word 'Happy Birthday Harry" were spelt in red icing.  
  
After blowing out the candles cutting the cake and eating a slice they all got up to dance, Harry went up to Ginny.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said taking his hand.  
  
After dancing for a bit they started to talk.  
  
"Are you nervous about playing against Bulgaria?"  
  
"Sort of, But I reckon we can beat them, when they went against Australia they won but only just. But when we went against them we flogged them," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, who do you think is better Krum or you?" she asked.  
  
"I have no Idea, you should probable ask someone like the coach, but he would probable say me because I'm on his team," he said.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
After a while Harry if he could see the rest of the house.  
  
"Ok"  
  
They just about to leave when someone said, "Don't go Harry were just about to give you your presents,"  
  
So Ginny and Harry went over to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just talking bout what school things we will learn this year," said Hermione.  
  
"I know, I've already done it," said Harry.  
  
"You do, how?"  
  
"Don't you remember the whole Voldermort thing last year?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well I have basically have already done 6th and 7th year but Dumbledore said I should stay in for 6th and 7th year,"  
  
"I wonder why,"  
  
"Well he said that it is against the rules to let a person leave school unless they're getting a transfer, so I have to stay not that I don't want to,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Harry come on time for the presents,"  
  
Harry and his friends walked over to the table were there was a pile of presents.  
  
In the end from Ron he got a book on the best snitch catches of the centre. On the front was a picture of HIM catching the snitch; from Hermione he got a pile of lollies, including chocolate frogs, every flavored beans and some canary creams. From the Weasleys he got some new very nice Robes, they were emerald green matching his Robes. From Sirius and his wife he got a small Quiditich pitch that players actually played, the Lupins he got a box full of chocolate frogs there were 100. Hagrid he got a Model Hungarian Horntail Dragon that actually moved.  
  
Finally he came to his parent's presents. It was very big and heavy. When he opened it he found a very big bowl. Nearly everyone gasped. But Harry didn't know what it was.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't you know Harry?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, But it looks familiar," Harry said.  
  
"Well you have seen one before, it's a Pensive," James said.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to gasp, "A pensive, Thanks A lot," he said smiling.  
  
"We thought that if you ever have kids or you want to look at your game again your could put your games in hear to watch,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
The party lasted until 9:00 at night, but when Harry ate his first chocolate frog he screamed when he saw the card.  
  
It said.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter is the only known person to ever live after you know who decided to kill him. When Harry was one he survived the Killing curse of you know who, not only that but also defeated him. Everyone thought he was dead, but he was too inhuman to die from just Avada Kedavra, When Harry was in his 5th year at Hogwarst You Know Who came again but this Time Harry killed him for good and there were eye witness's to see it happen. That is not all he did Harry is the youngest person to ever play for an international team in a century. He already has his name written down for some of the best snitch catches ever.  
  
"Man, I didn't know they put your name down Harry," said Sirius Grinning.  
  
"But this is bad I don't what more publicity," Harry said.  
  
"But Harry you can't help being really powerful at magic AND really good at Quiditich," said Ginny.  
  
"But I wish I didn't get written in Books," he said.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
After that everyone started going home. When he got home he put his sister in her bed and then went to sleep. The next day he was playing against Bulgaria.  
  
End of chapter. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own any Harry Potter books  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Harry woke the next day to his owl Hedwig, his pet Phoenix, and another owl on top of him. They all had letters. He went to Hedwig first. It said.  
  
Dear Harry, Good luck with the game today, I hope you win.  
  
Love the Weasley's.  
  
He put it down and went for the next one,  
  
Dear Harry, Just wrote to say good luck.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
He then went to the owl he didn't know.  
  
It was a school owl.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter.  
  
[A.n:/ you know the rest]  
  
When finished he got up and had a shower. Ounce he was done he got ready for the Quiditich match today.  
  
Ounce ready he went up to see if his Sister was awake. She was, So he went and took her out of her cot.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, how are you?" he asked.  
  
She laughed and tried to take his glasses of.  
  
"Hey I need them, don't take them of," he said.  
  
She under stood what he said but wasn't going in with out a fight. She gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes look that she could.  
  
He sighed "Ok you can have them for a while,"  
  
When she took them she kept trying to put them on upside down.  
  
"No you put them on like this," he said while turning them the right way up.  
  
After about 15 minutes his father came down to find them playing.  
  
"Hey Harry we have to go in about 5 minutes are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ok, be right back,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
About 4 minutes later they Apparated to the English field to go by port key to Ireland.  
  
"Ok everyone ready, going in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"  
  
Harry felt the pull and held onto his sister tighter. When they landed they walked to the pitch to get ready.  
  
"There you go mum," said Harry passing Elizabeth to her.  
  
"Thanks Harry, play well," with that she left.  
  
They had their usual pre match talk, and he came to Harry.  
  
"Potter like I said to everyone else, Bulgaria are very savage this year so a quick catch Potter got that," he said.  
  
"Got it," Harry said.  
  
With that they got up and changed into their Quiditich Robes and went and stood near the entrance ready to be called.  
  
First the Bulgarian team was called then the English.  
  
"I give you Armstrong, small, Johnson, Jamison, Jamison, Riches and Potter!"  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
When Harry fly out he nearly got blinded because of all the camera's.  
  
When he went down to shack hands with Krum he smiled and said, "Hey Krum how are you?"  
  
"I am alright," with that they flew of into there positions.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
"And Johnson gets the ball pass to Armstrong to small t-, Potter dives after the snitch,"  
  
Harry saw it nearly straight away. It was flying about a foot above the ground and straight under him. He flew top speed and caught it.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"England wins 150 to 0, England's going to the FINAL!!!"  
  
Harry was lifted onto the team's shoulders and went around for a victory lap. The Bulgarian teams were shooting daggers at Harry and the team. But he didn't care; he had won and was going to the Quiditich final.  
  
------------------- 


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any Harry Potter Books  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 17  
  
When Harry woke up the next day he hear rain poring on the roof harder then yesterday. He groaned but got up and had a shower.  
  
Ounce done he went down and cooked breakfast for himself. While he ate he read the paper there wasn't anything interesting. Being done Harry went and got changed and grabbed his Firebolt 2 and polished it.  
  
When everyone was ready he or she Aparated to the English Quiditich pitch. Ounce there they waited for it to be activated.  
  
"Hey Harry good luck," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." said James.  
  
Harry felt the pull and closed his eyes to stop the sick felling coming.  
  
Ounce there they moved Towards the Pitch. Harry hadn't ever been hear before, he had been to other fields, so he was excited about playing on it.  
  
When he got near it he saw how big it was it was huge. It was the Biggest he had ever seen, even Bigger then the one in last grand final.  
  
When they got in, the team went to there Room to talk. The coach talked to everyone. Harry was last again.  
  
"Harry you better fly the best you damn ever had, there is a spell you might need put on your glasses, it is a spell the makes water not hit it, your Firebolt 2 has it on it do you think you can do it,"  
  
"Yeah that's only like a grade 4 spell,"  
  
He took of his glasses " Impervius,"  
  
Harry put them back on, but took them back off and took out his wand.  
  
"Unbreakbale," he said tapping them.  
  
With that everyone got up and got ready to be called to the pitch.  
  
Then Harry heard his dad's voice threw the crowd.  
  
"I give you the Irish National team. Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand -Lynch!"  
  
The Irish Roared.  
  
"And now the English National team Armstrong! Small! Johnson! Jamison! Jamison! Riches! Aaaaaand Potter!" he said.  
  
When he flew on he was meet by a explosion of cheers, even threw the poring rain.  
  
When the Reffee came out they shook hands.  
  
"How are you Mr. Potter, I've heard about how good you are but don't think I will go easy because your younger than every one hear,"  
  
"If you did I would want a rematch," he said with that he flew into position.  
  
The whistle went.  
  
As the game went on Harry realised that the Irish team chasers had gotten a lot better since two years ago. The score right now was 160 to 20 Ireland were winning.  
  
Then he saw it the snitch flying near the English goal posts. Harry flew after it. It would have been easy to get if the Ireland chaser hadn't been going for goal.  
  
Harry was closer to the snitch then he was to the goals. But he could shoot from far away, while Harry had to catch it. If they scored then after they score Harry grabbed it would be a draw but it made it so much more difficult that Lynch was close by.  
  
So now he was going flat out after it, it took a dive so he followed. He was 3 feet from it. 2 feet, 1 foot, the Ireland player shoot but Harry grabbed it just in time.  
  
"Harry Potter catches the snitch before Ireland score. England win the world CUP!!!" said James.  
  
Before Harry new it he was being hugged by everyone in the team, the rest of the team brought him to the top box.  
  
Ounce there the Minister of Magic for Ireland handed it to the captain Armstrong who passed it down the line. When Harry held it the crowd of English supporters exploded with cheers. Harry was grinning so big now that he thought it might split his face. The team went for another victory lap.  
  
When he got back he saw Ginny he ran up and gave her the longest kiss he has yet.  
  
When he stopped he looked up and saw everyone beaming at him.  
  
"You did brilliant Harry, I thought you were going to not make it but you got there," said Remues.  
  
Harry gave his mum a hug. When he saw Elisabeth she said,  
  
" 'Arry won. 'Arry won," Harry beamed at her.  
  
"James why didn't you tell me that she could talk?" asked Sirius.  
  
Before he could answer Elisabeth said, "Pafooh, Pafooh,"  
  
Sirius went crazy.  
  
"Did you see that, she said my name," he said.  
  
"She said her first word yesterday, and Harry asked if he could say Padfoot and she could and also Moony,"  
  
Remues looked shocked "Can she say Moony?"  
  
"Yes," said James.  
  
"Say it Elizabeth say Moony," he said.  
  
"oony.Moony," she said.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I think that there's a Party at the England field, and your all invited along," said Harry.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
When they got there they were at first surrounded by reporters, but then they got a bodyguard to let them in.  
  
The party went on for a long time. Harry was aloud try his first Beer that night. He didn't like it much. When he got home he went to sleep straight away.  
  
-------------  
  
The next day Harry and his father went to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school things.  
  
When they got to Gringots and Harry saw his vault he nearly fainted. There was a pile about a tall as up to his waste. He took a few handfuls, and didn't even look to go down any further.  
  
Ounce out again they went and got his books, and then to refill his Potions stuff.  
  
When they finished they went to the leaky cauldron and grabbed a Butter Beer.  
  
"So Harry how does it feal to have defeated Voldermort for the last time?" asked James.  
  
"Good, I just hope no one is as stupid enough to try and do a Voldermort," he said.  
  
Little did they know that there was some one stupid enough to do it, but he just needed the help of a young Death Eater.  
  
--------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking around his house, completely bored. But he won't be for long.  
  
He was looking at all the dark arts things, but looking for one thing in general, Tom Riddles old Diary. With this he could bring Lord Voldermort back to power.  
  
There it is with a big hole in the middle, he picked it up and ran to get his mother.  
  
"Mother can you repair this diary for me mother?" he more said then asked.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
She went picked it up and said, "How did that hole get in there?" she asked.  
  
"Um well at school Potter cursed it and put a hole right threw it," he lied.  
  
"Damn boy, Repario," she said tapping her wand against it.  
  
The hole vanished. She gave it back not even looking at it.  
  
"Lets get to Azkaban to see your father," she said.  
  
With that they left.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please review, and stay tuned. 


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own any Harry Potter Books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 18  
  
When Draco and his mother got there they asked to see his father. They were aloud so they walked for what seemed like an hour, until they got to his cell.  
  
Draco went up first.  
  
"Hey father I got it and mum repaired it, and also the Dark Lords wand," he said handing over the diary and wand.  
  
"I will write in it as soon as I can,"  
  
"I have an idea father, what if you get all the people in your cell to write to him then won't he be stronger?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, he won't. But don't forget as soon as he comes out and is calling for some death eaters you go first, show loyalty, and do what he says," said his father.  
  
"Ok good bye," he said and walked off.  
  
----------------- Today was the first day of school and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were on the Hogwarts express waiting for it to start moving.  
  
Harry hung out the window to say good bye to his parents and sister.  
  
"Bye Harry, Have a great term," said Lily.  
  
"Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Bye Elizabeth,"  
  
"Bye Harry," said his father.  
  
"Bye bye Harry," said his sister.  
  
"Bye,"  
  
The train started moving so he pulled his head back in the compartment.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Harry.  
  
Before they could answer the compartment Door opened, it was Malfoy.  
  
"So Potty, mudblood, Weasel, Weaselette, and long arrs have come back to school," he said.  
  
"You better leave unless you want a repeat of end of fourth year," said Ron pointing his wand at him.  
  
"I'm just about to go, but one last thing," he said looking around. "You think that the Dark Lord is finished do you, Well your wrong and also that a have a prediction. In about a month or more there will be an article that someone has escaped Azkaban. That someone while be Tom Riddle," with that he left the compartment.  
  
"Well now that he's gone we can, start playing exploding snap," said Ron.  
  
"I wonder if what he said was true," said Harry.  
  
"No way, remember last year all that stuff about your going to die and stuff he was wrong. The only thing you got out of that fight was a lot more power. Your probable the strongest person alive at the moment," said Ron.  
  
"Any way, lest play," said Harry trying to get the attention off himself.  
  
-------------  
  
When the train slowed down and everyone got on there carriages Harry was still wondering about what Malfoy had said.  
  
Was it true.  
  
Of well, I have to stop worrying.  
  
The feast was the same as usual. When Harry went to bed that night he fell asleep straight away.  
  
------------  
  
The year was flying by and before he know it it was the first Quiditich match of the season.  
  
Slytherin verse's Gryffindor.  
  
Harry and the rest of the team were eating breakfast when owl post came in.  
  
Harry looked up to see a daily prophet Owl dropping a newspaper onto his lap.  
  
The headline said.  
  
Prisoner Escapes Azkaban  
  
Today there was an explosion at the wizard prison, Azkaban. There was also told to be a person running out of Azkaban. No one knows who this strange person is, but is believed to be a Death Eater and very dangerous. So what out for him. He is about 6 foot jet-black hair, Red eyes and long fingers that were twirling a wand the whole time he walked out. Who is this person? If you know please owl the Ministry.  
  
Written by Rita Skeeta  
  
Harry quickly stood and walked to the staff table and showed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"I know who it is," said Harry when Dumbledore finished reading it.  
  
"Who? He sounds familiar," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Harry.  
  
"Oh dear, but how did he come back?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well maybe the Dairy, but if you want to know every thing then you should ask Draco Malfoy with a Vertisium," said Harry.  
  
"Yes I will do that after the Match today, so meet me at my office after the match, you can go,"  
  
Harry walked of down to the pitch with Ginny.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Well remember how Malfoy said that someone will escape Azkaban in around a month?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well someone did,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know," he lied.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
When they got to the pitch they had the usual prep talk, and then went and waited to be called on.  
  
The game was rather short because Harry wanted to find out the things about Tom Riddle.  
  
The game was Gryfindor 160 to 0.  
  
Harry quickly ran to Dumbledores office.  
  
He nocked on the door.  
  
"Yes Harry come in,"  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"So are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
Dumbledore stood and went to the fireplace and threw some powder in there.  
  
"professor Snapes offices," he said.  
  
There was Snapes head in the fireplace he looked around and said, "Yes Headmaster,"  
  
"I want you to get your strongest truth Potion for me,"  
  
Snape grinned and looked at Harry. His head disappeared and then reappeared holding the bottle.  
  
"Anything else?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes please fetch Mr Malfoy,"  
  
"Yes Headmaster,"  
  
After about 15 minutes Snape and Malfoy showed up.  
  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes drink this please," Dumbledore said handing him a small glass.  
  
After he drank it he became a bit drowsy. "What is this?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Truth Potion," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"I have some questions for you, first do you know anything about the escape at Azkaban?"  
  
"Yes, The person who escaped was Tom Riddle, he came back because of his diary,"  
  
"How the diary has a hole in it from a Basilisk?" said Harry.  
  
"I got my mother to do a Repario spell on it, we went to Azkaban and gave him the diary and also the Dark Lords wand," he said.  
  
"Why?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"So the Dark Lord can return to power," he said grinning, "and kill Potter."  
  
"Ok are you a Death Eater?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No but when he comes to power I'm going to be the first in line," he said.  
  
After that they put a memory charm on him so he didn't remember it and left it as that.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19

I don't' own any of the Harry Potter Books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training Chapter 19.  
  
The next year and a half of school was very uneventful. There wasn't any news about Voldermort, Harry played for Chudly canons.  
  
But today unfortunately was the last day of 7th year for Harry and Harry went around getting his favourite teachers to sign his shirt. His Favourite Teachers were Professor flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Hagrid and as a dare from his fellow Marauders, Professor Snape.  
  
Then he went to his last and most favourite teacher Professor Dumbledore.  
  
He nocked on the door.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Harry opened the door.  
  
"Ah Harry, come in,"  
  
"Sir I just wanted to thank you for being the best Teacher have ever had and for believing me when no one except Ron and Hermione would," he said.  
  
"That's ok Harry, I wouldn't have been that good unless I knew that you were defiantly on the light side and you proved that in your first and most defiantly your second year. I should be thanking you, if it hadn't then this school would be either shut down or worse flattened,"  
  
"Well I better go, I hope to see you again sometime," with that Harry left.  
  
"I'm sure we will Harry, very soon,"  
  
It was now three hours until they had the leaving feast. The Marauders were on the Grounds getting ready for a photo.  
  
When he took the photo he then went and ran back really far and took a photo of Hogwarts castle.  
  
He then did a charm to develop the photos. When he showed them to them they all wanted a copy so Harry did a doubling charm about 5 times on each photo so everyone could have one.  
  
They went up to the castle. Harry with his arm around Ginny, Ron with his around Hermione and Neville with his arm around his Girlfriend Jessica.  
  
At the ending feast the Marauders pulled their last prank, seeing as next year Ginny is the only person left she couldn't do it by herself. So they were going to reveal them self's today.  
  
When everyone started eating they pointed their wands at Malfoy and said a few well-chosen words.  
  
Malfoy's clothes turned pink and very tight. On it said. 'I love Professor Snape.'  
  
Then Malfoy Ran up to Snape and started playing out a drastic love seen.  
  
The whole hall was laughing now. When Neville pulled off the counter curse he stopped and ran back to his seat nearly crying. He started to eat again but little did he know that Hermione had done a banishing charm on Ferret fudge and it landed on his plat.  
  
When he took a bit he turn into a Ferret with a small pop.  
  
The hall was laughing so Hard now. Ron was on the floor with tears coming out his eyes.  
  
Seeing this was the end of the prank Harry and the Marauders went and stood and said together "Marauders," pointing there wands to just above Malfoy.  
  
The Hall gasped.  
  
Malfoy was livid; He ran up to Harry and pointed his wand at him.  
  
"Crucio," Malfoy said.  
  
There was a squeak and his wand turned into a chicken and hung from his hand.  
  
Everyone Laughed at Malfoy again.  
  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
When the feast was over they got their marks back for there exams.  
  
The Marauders minus Ginny and Jessica. All got top marks in their N.E.W.T's.  
  
All to soon they were going onto the Hogwarts express.  
  
On the way back they played exploding snap and chess.  
  
"Hey Harry you can play Quiditich all the time now, you don't have to worry about school and there's a World cup again this year," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but I wonder what Dumbledore meant before. I said to him 'I hope we meet again sometime' and I heard him say when I left 'We will, very soon' I don't know what he meant," Harry said.  
  
"Well maybe its something like he wants a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and seeing how you beat Voldermort then he might have thought you were the best person for the job," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah maybe,"  
  
All to soon the train was slowing down and they had to get off.  
  
They said there good bye's and went off.  
  
When he went threw the barrier he first saw His sister and Parents.  
  
"Look mummy there's Harry," she said.  
  
"Hello Harry, did you have a good year?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah but kind off sad to see it go," said Harry.  
  
"Well you never know you might see it sooner than you think," said James.  
  
"Ok, whats going on Dumbledore said something on the same lines, what do you mean?" Harry said.  
  
"You'll see," said Lily.  
  
"Lets go home with that they aparated away to there house.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I know short but my brother wants to go on so I have to type latter.  
  
Please review. And stay tuned. 


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own any of the Harry Potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Over the next few days Harry was very busy. The reason for this was because he had the Quiditich cup again. This time was going to be very different. The reason for this is because Ron made the team. Armstrong had retired, he passed his captaincy to Riches.  
  
So Ron got on the team, with a little help from Harry and James Potter. He was over the moon, Ron was. He finally played for England, and with his best friend.  
  
Ron didn't just seem keen on the honour of playing for England he also seemed keen on all the money. It was not like he didn't have much, it was just he was earning his own money. He also didn't want to be poor when he moved out of his home at the burrow.  
  
Another thing that has made Ron very happy was that Ron and Hermione had finally became Engaged. Ron had proposed to Hermione the day after term and she immediately accepted. Harry was going to be best man at the wedding; it was taking place after the school year so that Ginny could be at the wedding, and so there was enough time to prepare.  
  
The English team had improved a lot over the past year and a half, the chasers had improved enough to be equal maybe even better then the Irish team. The beaters, Jamison and her brother Jamison, were still the best in the world, the English Keeper was still superb; and then there was Harry, the seeker the youngest to ever be put in the world's best seeker book since, well, fore ever. Harry didn't ever say it because he actually didn't like fame, but seeing as his name was Harry Potter and that he had defeated Voldermort 4 times and was the youngest seeker in about two centuries to play for England, and he also broke Gilderoy Lockhart's streak for Witch Weekly's most charming smile award he sort of couldn't help it.  
  
Harry didn't actually enter the contest, but a reporter spied on him and when he smiled at Ginny and then entered him in the contest. When Harry saw the front page when his mother showed it to him he immediately ripped it up and burnt it.  
  
But Harry's days were going to become a lot more busy very soon.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the changing rooms. They were very tired being that the practise they just had was very hard but strangely satisfying. But that didn't mean they weren't in a very good mood. They were talking about Quiditich as usual when Harry bumped into Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor how are you?" asked Harry smiling.  
  
"Hello Harry, hello Ron, I'm fine except that you don't have to call me Professor, you have left school you know," he said.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry blushing.  
  
"Sir, why are you hear?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to Harry for a few minutes," he said.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you later, Bye," with that he apparated away.  
  
"What did you want me for sir?" asked Harry looking confused.  
  
"You will find out but first we should speak somewhere a little more privet. Apparate to Hogsmead and then we will walk to my office," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok," said Harry still looking confused.  
  
With that they both apparated to Hogsmead and walked to Hogwarts in silence.  
  
Ounce in Dumbledore's office Harry asked again.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" still looking confused.  
  
"Well do you know about something called the order of the Phoenix?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," said Harry still looking confused.  
  
"Well everyone in the Order including myself thought you would be excellent person to have in the order in the Order." Said Dumbledore, he blue eye's twinkling from the look on Harry's face.  
  
"You want me to join, are you sure, I mean aren't I a little young, are you sure everyone wanted me I the Order?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes everyone, your mother was a bit apprehensive at first but she came through after seeing how powerful you were,"  
  
"Ok, I'll join," said Harry.  
  
"Have you got anything on Tom riddle yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"You'll find out everything when we get to the order in a few minutes," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore out of his office down a few corridors to the third floor were Fluffy was held.  
  
Once in the room Dumbledore went to the trap door and opened it. He took out his wand and touched it on the bottom of the trap door.  
  
"I Albus Dumbledore order you to open the order of the Phoenix,"  
  
After he finished saying that, the hole that was there turned into a staircase, Harry followed Dumbledore down the staircase.  
  
Ounce at the bottom Harry saw a Big Polished table with about thirty people sitting around it.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore walked to the back of the room wear there was a big chair that was empty that had Dumbledore's name on it.  
  
"Harry Potter show us your right fore arm," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry showed it.  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand.  
  
"Harry James Potter, do you Promise to stay loyal to the Light side and to fight the Dark side until there is no dark to fight?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I do,"  
  
When Harry finished saying that he looked at his forearm and on it was a red Phoenix shinning very brightly.  
  
It lasted a minute and went out.  
  
"Congratulations Harry you are now part of the order of the Phoenix. You may be seated," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sat between His Parents and Sirius.  
  
"Well, the reason of this meeting is because of Tom Riddle, he has finally showed up. There was a Dark Mark floating over some muggles houses. I know that he is starting small and that killing muggles at random is not his type of thing to do," said Dumbledore "He also usually go for people that could stand in his way, but he hasn't, I think he is going after a new way of things, or he's trying to use the killing to hopefully draw some supporters. What we do know is that this time we have two extra advantages. One the diary if that's destroyed then so is Riddle, also Harry. When Harry defeated Voldermort he took all the power that Voldermort had and put it into his body, so now Harry is basically twice as strong as I am and Voldermort was. So that has a defiant up turn to the light side."  
  
After that speech there was a bit of noise going on about tom Riddle and to Harry's disappointment, how strong he was.  
  
Harry actually didn't know how powerful he was. After the last fight he didn't really need to do any fighting. The spells he learnt in 6th and 7th year became a lot easier, but that was about it.  
  
--------------  
  
When the meeting was over Harry walked with his parents, Sirius and Moony to Hogsmead.  
  
Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts with the ex-Marauders when they were replaying there pranks was quite fun.  
  
"Do you remember hear when we pulled that prank on Snape to make him into women for a day, that was so funny, the month of detentions was worth it," said Sirius.  
  
"You guys should have seen our last prank, it was so funny, even Dumbledore was laughing," said Harry.  
  
"We did see it, we used the invisibility cloak to cover us," said Lily.  
  
"Speaking of pranking, do you guy's want to do one last prank on Snape?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah but what?" asked James.  
  
"I know there is a spell that can make someone look like act like a women, but the plus side is that if they look in the mirror or look at there body or hear there voice it sounds and looks the same, and the spell doesn't have to hit the person it can hit an object and still have the same affect. Sorta' like a port key"  
  
"Were did you hear about that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Gryffindor hidden chamber, It appears that the Potter's got there desire to prank from Godrick Gryffindor" said Harry.  
  
"That's amazing," said Sirius.  
  
"What about an invisibility cloak? There isn't one hear," said Sirius.  
  
"Why use that when you can do a spell to make your self invisible," said James grinning "I can make it so we can see each other but no one can see us,"  
  
"Great do it,"  
  
"Ok stand in a circle, Invisorblora!" he said pointing his wand to the middle of the circle.  
  
"Lets go,"  
  
When they finally got to Snapes office they looked around. Inside was filled with bottles of eyeballs, brains and many things Harry didn't want to know about. He felt sick just looking at it.  
  
They walked threw a door to there right. Inside was a room with green walls and silver carpet. There was a four poster, and a cubed. Both Green.  
  
Harry walked over to the sheets on the four-poster and did the charm on each sheet. He then went and opened the door and did it on the door as well.  
  
They left laughing.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Please Review, and read the next chapter. 


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own the Harry Potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Months went buy uneventful at Godric hollow. England won the Quiditich cup again, and Harry's sister was showing signs of being a powerful Witch and a very good chaser.  
  
She was nearly good enough to ride Harry's Firebolt 2. The Firebolt 2 is still the fastest broom in the world. The people who make Nimbus brooms tried to make a broom faster, but the Nimbus 3000 was just a little bit better than the Firebolt.  
  
Harry and Ginny spent as much time as they could together as they could. They were becoming extremely close.  
  
At the moment Harry was at platform 9 ¾ saying good bye to Ginny.  
  
"Bye Ginny, I'll see you at the first Hogsmead visit and also Christmas. I'll write. Don't forget look out for Snape and see that it was the old Marauders put their old sign up," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, bye. I'll send you a picture of Snape if I can get one," said Ginny.  
  
With that Harry lent over and gave her a Kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Bye,"  
  
The whistle sounded and Harry turn and walked away with the Weasleys and His sister and Parents.  
  
When he got home, he went and got a cup of water.  
  
He went put and sat in the swing that was connected to a very big tree.  
  
"Hello Harry," said a voice behind him.  
  
Harry turned around to see his mother.  
  
"Hey mum," he said taking a swig of his water.  
  
"So when are you going to propose to Ginny?" she asked.  
  
Harry choked on his water spraying water everywhere.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" asked Harry in a voice unlike his own.  
  
"Well you seem to really love her," she said.  
  
"I do, but she's still in school. Maybe after," said Harry going red.  
  
Lily noticed his embarrassment and changed the subject.  
  
"Do you remember climbing this tree?" asked Lily looking up at the Beautiful tree.  
  
"Yeah, I spent hours up there. I defiantly remember braking a bone for the first time by falling from the tree," he said.  
  
"I still remember your scream. But it was odd you didn't cry and you were only 5!" she said.  
  
"Yeah well, why should I have cried? You only cry when something REALLY hurts," he said swinging on the swing.  
  
"Well because your bone was splitting out of your skin!" she said in disbelief.  
  
"I've had worse," he said.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Do you want to climb it now?" she asked.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Lily and Harry climbed as high as they could and just sat there looking at the scenery.  
  
"I can't believe how old you have gotten, I can remember when you were up to my knee," she said looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes well I was one and a half and only just starting to walk. Now I'm 18 and your up to my shoulder," he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said wiping some sweat of her forehead.  
  
"It is so hot. I wish we had a pool," she said.  
  
"Well dad and I could make one," he said.  
  
"But wouldn't that cost a lot of money?" asked Lily.  
  
"Why would it?" asked Harry looking confused.  
  
"Sorry, just sometime I forget that I'm not a muggle," she said shrugging.  
  
"That's ok. But I reckon I could have one ready by the time dads home. Fence and all," harry said.  
  
"Really that's great,"  
  
"And with a pool I can practise my Dolphin Anamigus form more often,"  
  
"So when are you going to start?" she asked.  
  
"Right now," with that Harry jumped of the branch in to the air, transforming into a Dragon and floating to the ground.  
  
A beautiful phoenix followed.  
  
When his mother transformed back she said. "Don't do that I nearly had a heart attack. You could have died,"  
  
"Sorry mum, I was under complete control," he said honestly.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it," she said.  
  
Lily started chasing him. So Harry thought that he might give her a bit of a Race.  
  
He transformed into a Cheetah and started running away. Seeing this Lily transformed into a Phoenix and chased him.  
  
Harry still hadn't tried running as fast as he could yet. So he did. The world was becoming a blur.  
  
So he stopped running and transformed back.  
  
His mum followed suit.  
  
"So were do you want it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Near the tree over there," she said pointing at the tree they were just at.  
  
"Because it has shade and it would look nice near the tree,"  
  
"Ok, Accio staff," Harry said.  
  
The staff came flying threw the air. Harry caught it.  
  
So he started he first did a few spells to dig a hole. He made a deep end a shallow end. Then coved in with Marble.  
  
Then the final touch he added some water.  
  
"That was so cool Harry can you teach me how to use a staff? Please I'll let you use sally," she said showing him the doll.  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't know, ask mum first then I'll say if you can or not," he said.  
  
While she went of screaming 'Mum' Harry conjured a fence around the Pool.  
  
When he was finished his sister was back.  
  
"She said it was alright as long as it was ok with you,"  
  
"Ok, I'll first teach you the Lumos spell. That's like the easiest spell to use," Harry said handing the Staff to Her.  
  
You could tell that she was very powerful even when she was just holding the staff. There was Magical Power seeming to flow of her.  
  
"Ok, now think of seeing a light on top of the staff and say Lumos," said Harry.  
  
"Lumos," she said.  
  
Immediately there was a bright light coming from the top of the staff coming from big Flames.  
  
Elisabeth started crying and lite go of the staff. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to make your staff go on fire I'm really, Really sorry. I'll by you a new one," she said, tears streaming down her miserable face.  
  
Harry laughed. "You didn't set in on fire look, Accio Staff, Lumos," he said grinning still from his little sister.  
  
There was a flash of bright light and there were flames on top of Harry staff creating light. The flames were bigger than Elisabeth's were.  
  
"See," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, cool," she said.  
  
"Well I think I hear dad so lets go show him the pool," said Harry grinning at his tiny sister.  
  
"I'll beat you there," she said running top speed towards the house.  
  
"Hey you cheated," said Harry running slowly after her so she would win.  
  
"I won, I won," said Elisabeth.  
  
Harry and Elisabeth came into the kitchen and saw James and Lily talking, James had a very serious face on.  
  
"Hey dad guess what Harry did to day," she said bouncing on the spot.  
  
He through away the serious face and smiled at his daughter.  
  
"What did he do?" asked James.  
  
"I'll show you," she said pulling on James's arm.  
  
James got up and followed her out side with Harry and his wife.  
  
When he came around the big tree he saw a very big pool.  
  
"See, isn't it SO cool!" she said.  
  
"Did you do this?" he asked Harry looking at him in disbelief.  
  
" Yeah, but it was mum's Idea. I used the staff to make it Quicker," said Harry.  
  
The pool was about 40 meters one-way, and 20 meter's the other.  
  
"I will ad the finishing touches tomorrow," said Harry.  
  
"Like what?" asked Lily.  
  
"Like a spa to the side and a diving board near the deep end," said Harry pointing to the sides.  
  
"Great and tomorrow I have the day off, so I could use it," said James "And we could invite Sirius and his family, Remeus and his family, the Weasleys minus Ginny and the Grangers," said James.  
  
Harry looked sad at the thought of Ginny not there. But brightened at the thought of what Happened on the first day of school. He would know all about it tomorrow.  
  
"Dad remember tomorrow is the second day of school for Ginny and she's going to be Owling me about what happened!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"That's great, we can show Sirius and Remeus the letter. Well the part about the prank, I'm sure there's going to be stuff you don't want us to read in there," he said winking at Harry.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"How long did it take you Harry?" asked James.  
  
"About 2 hours. I reckon I'm going to have a tan tomorrow from the sun," said Harry grinning.  
  
"Dad guess what Harry let me do," said Elisabeth.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"He let me use his staff," she said grinning. Her Green eyes dancing.  
  
"Really what spell?" asked James.  
  
"Why don't you show them? I'll get it for you. Accio Staff," said Harry.  
  
The staff came whistling towards them. Harry caught it and handed it to his sister.  
  
"Lumos," she said, a bit shakily.  
  
There was a flash of light and there were flames on top of the Staff.  
  
"That's great. Did he teach you anything else?" asked Lily.  
  
"No because we thought that dad was home so we checked to see if he was," she said.  
  
"Ok. Do you want me to teach you some one's?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah!" said Elisabeth.  
  
While Harry's mother and sister practised doing easy spells Harry asked his father a few things that had been bothering him.  
  
"Dad why did you seem so worried when we came in?"  
  
"Lets go somewhere more private to talk," said James.  
  
So they both walked to Harry's Parents Room.  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
"There was another attack on a few muggles today. When they brought Tom in he told them everything. It's hard to say there many things happening," said James.  
  
"Why don't you use your pensive and put them in that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
With that James walked over to his bedside table and pulled open the draw and took out his pensive.  
  
He put his wand to his head and thought a bit and pulled out some silvery thing and put it in the bowl.  
  
"Come on,"  
  
With that he leaned forward and went in the pensive.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own any Harry potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training. Chapter 22  
  
Harry went to the pensive after his father did and leaned forward into the bowl.  
  
When Harry did he felt like he was falling threw clouds of grey clouds. When it stopped he landed on the floor at the ministry.  
  
The room looked very familiar some how. Then it clicked. He had seen it in Dumbledore's pensive.  
  
In the middle of the room was Voldermort.  
  
"I see you have finally caught me, but I won't be hear long. I thought I might tell you that ounce again I, Lord Voldermort, am back to full power," he said ended in a very cold laugh.  
  
The crowd gasped.  
  
"But H-Harry Potter d-defeated you, how c-can you b-be back?" stuterd one very scared reporter.  
  
"Yes Harry Potter did defeat me. But see that this might some time in my life when I was still at school; I put a memory into my diary. If a person is to write in it enough I right back and slowly take all their power, but don't worry, for the next few years I'll slowly take lives of wizards and muggles, then in a few years time I'll do something so big. It will be taking a sacrifice of a girl. I already know who it will be. After that I will be Immortal. Don't forget this time I will win!!! I am stronger then I ever was!!!" screamed Voldermort.  
  
With that he apparated away.  
  
The room around Harry and James dissolved away. And Harry and James were back in James's Room.  
  
"I see, but I don't agree on the part about him being more powerful then before. I mean how would he know?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think that was something to scare reporters," said James.  
  
Harry and James went to have some Dinner still discussing the events in the pensive.  
  
"Well at least every one knows to be ready this time," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said James.  
  
"How did he apparate out of the ministry?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have no idea. Probably got someone to lift the wards from that part of the ministry," said James.  
  
"Well I should invite the people were inviting to the party tomorrow," said James standing up.  
  
"I'll help," said Harry.  
  
So Harry and his father went to the study to write the letter.  
  
"Dad can I ask you something while mums not around?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" asked James.  
  
"When your going to propose to a girl do you have to ask the father of the bride if you can marry her?" asked Harry turning Red from embarrassment.  
  
James laughed. "No, I don't you do, well I didn't for When I asked Lily," he said "But I wonder how do you have in mind?" asked James sarcastically.  
  
"You know who she is dad. So don't act like an Idiot," said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean, I was just a question, and were have I meet her?" he said even more sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop," said James.  
  
Harry and James finished what they were doing and went to have a game of chess.  
  
At the end of the match James won. So Harry went to bed after that.  
  
-------------  
  
The next day Harry got up early and did the things that he said he would. He first made the spa. Making the bubbles turn on every time someone got in was Hard but Harry did it. He also made it go to the exact temperature that the person wants it at. The diving bord was next. He made it extra springy.  
  
Then for the final touch. The thing he didn't say he was going to do.  
  
Harry conjured up a rope. Then climbed up the tree and onto a branch that reached the edge of the Pool. Harry did an Unbreakable charm on the rope and the whole branch, then did a unburnable charm on them both as well. When he finished he conjured a plat form and a pole. He tied the rope around the small pole and put a charm on the pole so ounce a person had used it, it went back and rested on the ledge that Harry made.  
  
When he was finished he went to have Breakfast. On the window was Feathers with a letter from Ginny.  
  
"Hey Feathers," said Harry stroking behind her right wing.  
  
Harry undid the letter. It said.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
It worked. Snape thought he was still male. It took a lot of convincing from Dumbledore for him to realise that he was female. When I put the ex- Marauders sign up (minus Wormtail- but with you in it) He went so mad. I was near the teacher's table. His eyes looked like they were turning Red. Everyone in the Hall except some of the Slytherins was laughing at Snape.  
  
I really miss you. I can't weight until October 4th when we get to go on to Hogsmead together. I have to go it's late. I'll see you hopefully soon.  
  
Love Ginny XOXOXO.  
  
Harry laughed. When he showed his parents the letter they laughed as well.  
  
At mid-day everyone came. Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"He guys," said Harry waving at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Hermione. "Do you like it?" showing Harry her engagement ring.  
  
The ring was Gold. On the top was a Diamonds. Blood red just like the Philosophers stone. The diamond was held up by to very small hands. The hands were made out of Silver.  
  
"Yes, I do it's very beautiful," said Harry.  
  
"Well it suits the person doesn't it," said Ron.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hey read this," said Harry showing them the letter from Ginny.  
  
When they finished they started laughing. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ron.  
  
"For the surprise," said Harry grinning "Well I must find Padfoot and Moony, they'll want to read this as well,"  
  
With that Harry walked of looking for them.  
  
It didn't take long, they were standing near the pool talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Hey guys, do you want to read this?" he asked them.  
  
"Sure, great job by the way," said Sirius.  
  
When they finished reading Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"That's great," said Moony.  
  
They talked for a while more until Harry's father called over the loud speaker.  
  
"Hey guys the party's going to started in 2 minutes, so if you want to get changed follow the signs," said James.  
  
With that they all went and got changed. When everyone was done they all started to wonder were Harry was.  
  
"He was hear a second ago," said Fred.  
  
"Ok If you would like the party starts Now," said James.  
  
With that 3 tables appeared with party food on it. The spa turned on and the gate to the pool opened.  
  
A few people started getting in the pool. But still Harry wasn't there. Then they heard something. It was coming near the tree.  
  
A shape flying fast went into the air. The shape went flying into the water.  
  
Were the thing landed Harry's head appeared in the water.  
  
"Surprise!" said Harry Grinning.  
  
Fred and George were the first to realise.  
  
"Harry that was awesome," they said in unison.  
  
"Thanks, made it today," said Harry.  
  
"Can we have a turn?" asked Fred.  
  
"Sure follow me," said Harry getting out the big pool.  
  
Harry went to the tree and climbed the ladder that he made.  
  
When they got to the top Harry told them what to do.  
  
"All you do is hang onto the pole. You don't even have to do it at all really. I charmed it so its like a port Key it only lets you go right at the end. So who wants to go first?" he asked.  
  
"I will," said one of the twins.  
  
Harry thought that it looked a lot better from behind. You could actually see the person.  
  
When the pole came back George went. Then Harry went again.  
  
It was still as fun as last time. The wind rushing threw his Harry, The water meeting him with a big splash.  
  
When Harry went up for air again there were people all around asking if they could have a turn.  
  
"Yeah that's why you were invited," said Harry to all of them.  
  
While everyone had a turn or two on the swing Harry went to try out the Diving board.  
  
When he got on it he jumped twice and then did a back flip in the air and then landed in the water.  
  
When he was in the water he went as deep as he could. The pool was very deep. Four metres to be exact.  
  
The rest of the party was great. After the party, the Potter cleaned up the mess.  
  
"Hey dad do you know how popular the Weasley Wizard Weiss is getting?" asked Harry.  
  
"No?" asked James.  
  
"Well, Fred and George have a shop open in Diagon alley and Hogsmead. They also got a letter yesterday saying they won the world joke Tournament, and that about 20 major companies around the world have asked to sell there products in there store. Also there opening a new shop in Ireland, France, Bulgaria, America and Australia. There going to be rich," said Harry smilling.  
  
"When did you find out?" asked James.  
  
"Ron told me today," said Harry.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
When they were finished they went to bed.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Hey guys. Please review. If your looking for a good story to read read 'Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent' I read it. It is really good, also read the sequels to it there really good to. The Author is called Barb. She the best Author I've read yet on Fanfiction.net. Well see ya. 


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own any of the Harry Potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of training.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Harry was surprised at how fast the year was flying past. In no time it seemed to Christmas. Then Quiditich final (Which the Chudley cannons won again, thanks to Harry and Ron.) and then in seemed to fly to the day before Ron and Hermione's wedding.  
  
"So Ron were are we going again for t your Bachelor Party?"  
  
"For the last time, were going to Hogshead," said Ron.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Hagrid were standing near Hogshead.  
  
"Well lets go and celebrate the last day that Ron is a Bachelor," said George.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
When they got in it was really crowded. They obviously put a silencing charm on the building.  
  
When they got to the counter they asked for there already reserved table.  
  
They were lead by a witch with a very tight shirt on that left nothing for the imagination, seeing as how half of her was nearly popping out of the shirt.  
  
"Ok, all drinks are on the house tonight so have fun," she said walking off.  
  
By the end of the night Harry and the rest were so drunk that the walked to Hogwarts and slept in an empty room provided by Dumbledore.  
  
The next morning the all did a quick charm to make them not have a hang over.  
  
When that was done they all went to the great hall and had breakfast. After breakfast they ran to just out side Hogsmead. Then Aparated to the Burrow to get ready.  
  
By now Ron was very nervous.  
  
"What if I can't actually say anything because I'm so nervouse?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, This is Hermione. So don't worry," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah I suppose your right," said Ron.  
  
"Well lets go," said Harry.  
  
Harry was surprised his hair stayed flat today. Usually it didn't even go flat if you put a charm on it but this time it worked.  
  
When they got their There was only a few people there. Well only the Weasleys, Harry, Hagrid and the Potters.  
  
After about 15 minutes everyone was there except Hermione, the grangers and the bride of Honour.  
  
When she finally came the Wedding started a bit later then accepted.  
  
The wedding was very nice. Harry being best man had to only hand Ron the ring when the time came. Mrs Weasley was crying on Mr Weasleys shoulder. Mr Weasley was just beaming at Ron. The same was going on with the Grangers.  
  
During the reception Harry made a very small speech.  
  
"I have known Ron for around 17 years and Hermione for around 8 years. I believe that they will have an extremely great life together. I just want to wish them all the best and to have a great life together," said Harry.  
  
A few people (Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger) started crying again when Harry sat down.  
  
When Ron and Hermione finished there first dance people started joining in too.  
  
Harry went up to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny would you like to dance?" he asked Bowing.  
  
"Of course," with that Harry took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
"That was I nice wedding," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I was nervous though," said Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't want anything bad to happen and ruwen the party,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
They stayed silent for the rest of the song. Ginny head was resting on Harry chest. Harry head on her head.  
  
All to soon the song came to an end.  
  
But was replaced with an upbeat tempo.  
  
"Do you want to dance to this one?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
So Harry and Ginny danced to the song pulling of moves that looked really good but Hard to do.  
  
If Harry hadn't done push-ups and chin-ups every day since 5th year he wouldn't be able to do this.  
  
When the song finished Harry and Ginny sat down.  
  
"That was fun," said Ginny.  
  
"It sure was," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry Ginny, it's time for pictures, come on," said Lily.  
  
Harry and Ginny ran to get in the pictures.  
  
There were a lot of pictures taken. After that it was the throwing of the bouquet  
  
When Hermione threw it there was a scurry of women to grab it. But a Hand reached up and caught it first.  
  
Everyone looked to who it was that caught it.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
She blushed and walked over to Harry Redder then her hair.  
  
"Nice catch," said Harry giving her a small hug.  
  
When Ron and Hermione came over Harry gave Ron a short (Manly) hug, and Hermione a small hug and kiss.  
  
"Have fun on the honey moon. Don't come back with a pregnant Hermione," Joked Harry.  
  
"I'll try but you know these things happen," joked Ron.  
  
"Come on Ron we have to go. By Harry, By Ginny," said Hermione Dragging Ron away.  
  
Everyone waved good-bye to them.  
  
When they were out of sight a few people stayed behind.  
  
Harry went up to Ginny fumbling with something in his pocket.  
  
"Ah, Ginny could we Have a word?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"How about some place more private, my place has nobody around," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, I'll just change into something more comfterble," she said walking off.  
  
Harry sat down exhausted, even though he hardly did anything. He got a bottle of water a drained it.  
  
When he finished Ginny came out in muggle clothes.  
  
"Ready?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, least go,"  
  
They aparated to Harry house.  
  
When they got there Ginny asked again what it was.  
  
"Just wait follow me," said Harry.  
  
With that Harry climbed up the tree to the very top.  
  
When he was at the top he helped her up the rest of the way.  
  
He sat down looking at the sunset. Felling very nervous.  
  
"That sunset is Beautiful," said Ginny.  
  
"I agree but it's no were near as beautiful as you," said Harry Looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Um, W-What did you want to ask?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
Harry stood up and helped her up.  
  
When she got up he kneeled taking something out of his pocket.  
  
It was a small box.  
  
"Harry what-," she was cut off.  
  
"I just wanted to ask. Ginny Weasley will you marry me?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny just stared speechlessly at the Ring.  
  
"Yes, I will," said Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled. He put the ring on her finger, and stood up and kissed her.  
  
When they parted Ginny look at the Ring.  
  
The ring was solid gold with a Blue diamond in the middle. In the middle of the blue was a Red swirled around.  
  
Harry and Ginny climbed down the tree.  
  
"Do you want to go for a swim?" asked Harry.  
  
"But I don't have any swimmers," said Ginny.  
  
"We have some spares if you want," said Harry.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
When they finished they walked to the pool hand in hand.  
  
"I wish we will have a big tree like that when we come back from the Honey Moon," said Ginny.  
  
"Well speaking of that, I went looking around and I saw a house for sale. Even bigger then this, and it next to nothing. They say it's not worth it. But I think it would take about 6-7 days to get cleaned up. Then it would look as good as new," said Harry.  
  
"How much does it cost?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well it DID cost 100 gallon's, but then I bought it and it wasn't for sale any more," said Harry.  
  
"You mean. You have a house?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yep, do want a look?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," with that they got out and dried them self's.  
  
When they put on some clothes they walked out of Godric's Hollow.  
  
They walked for about a kilometre until they came to a big house.  
  
The House was huge. There was a big pathway up to the house. The path was about 10 metres wide. All along the path weeds every were, so Harry got out his wand and pointed it to the ground.  
  
"Deweediour,"  
  
All the weeds around the path just vanished.  
  
All that was left were some dead branches. So Harry got rid of them by putting a Banishing charm on them into one place. And then an Incendio charm on it.  
  
The path looked nice now.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked down the path until they got to the house.  
  
The house was very big; at the front of the house was a fountain that was dry and full of weeds.  
  
Three stories, and very wide.  
  
They didn't actually walk into the house they just walked around it.  
  
Around the back was a very area free of anything, except weeds and very long grass. Right at the back was a tree that was even bigger then the one at Godrics Hollow.  
  
When they finished they walked back to Godric Hollow talking.  
  
Ounce back, they went and Harry told them about him buying a house.  
  
"That's great you have to show me tomorrow," said Lily.  
  
"Anything else you want to tell us son?" asked James looking at the ring on Ginny's finger.  
  
"Um yeah Ginny and I are engaged," said Harry.  
  
"Harry that's excerlent. How long?" asked Lily.  
  
"Since after the wedding," said Ginny.  
  
"That's great," said James.  
  
"Well we better tell the Weasleys the good news," said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ginny Apparated away to the Weasley house.  
  
When they got there Mrs Weasley smiled and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"What can I do you for?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well we have something to tell you. But first were is Mr Weasley?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll just get him," she said walking off.  
  
When they came back Ginny told them this time.  
  
"Harry and I are engaged," she said smiling.  
  
"Your what, I can't believe it," she said in delight.  
  
"Congratulations," said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
"Guess what else," said Ginny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry has already bought a house, and he's getting it ready for when I move in after the wedding," said Ginny.  
  
"That's great. Then you won't have to sleep in other peoples house's until you find one," said Mrs Weasley.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent talking and telling other people about the engagement.  
  
When Fred and George heard the set off some fireworks.  
  
When Harry finally got home it was past mid-night.  
  
He fell asleep straight away.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next day Harry got up early and went to his new house.  
  
When he got there he started weeding it first. That took about three minutes. Harry was using his staff, so it was quicker. He then got rid of all the dead leaf's and branch's lying around.  
  
Then he started on the house. The worst part was the Roof. It had nearly all the tiles missing. So Harry went and bought new one's.  
  
By the end of the day he had done the whole first floor and the Roof.  
  
When he came down he was very hungry. He didn't eat all day. Only drank some water.  
  
He Apparated home and had Dinner and then after that a bath. After that he showed his Parents and Family the House. They thought it was great. But Elisabeth wondered why he bought such a grubby house  
  
------------  
  
The next day was the same except he did the second floor as well. Coming home very tired and Hungry again.  
  
The day after that he did the same, coming home tired again.  
  
On the fourth day he started painting the house. It would have taken a lot longer except with the staff it was a lot quicker.  
  
On the 5th day he was polishing the floor, on the first floor. The next day he was polishing the second floor, floor. The same for the next except on the next floor. The last day he was there he only had to fix a few lights and chandlers. The last thing he did was fix the fountain at the front of the house.  
  
When Harry was finished he went to one of the bath's in his house and had a bath.  
  
When home he told his Parents he had finished and then Apparated to the Weasleys and told them.  
  
When every one was there they all walked to the house.  
  
When they got there everyone was surprised at how the house looked.  
  
"You did this in 8 day's?" asked Mr Weasley.  
  
"Yep, it looked bad before. But now it looks great," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah we saw it after your first day on it. It looked terrible," said Fred and George.  
  
"Well it looks nice doesn't it," said Harry.  
  
They spent about an hour looking at it. They were shocked at the inside more then the outside. Elisabeth was the worst.  
  
"But it was so yucky before, now it beautiful," she said.  
  
"Yeah, It has change a lot, especially the Ball room, before it was all brown from durt and dust. Now it is all-clean and you can see the marble on the ground and the pillars shining brightly," said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure only got it for a hundred dollars?" asked Mr Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, But the tiles for the roof cost about another 200 gallon's," said Harry.  
  
"Well that's a good price," said James.  
  
More conversation went on about the house for a while; it changed about 10 minutes later.  
  
"When are Ron and Hermione coming home?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Tomorrow. Why do you ask?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well I want to tell them about this," said Ginny showing them her Ring  
  
"They will be home soon," said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Well why don't you all come to The Burrow for Dinner?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Ok," said James.  
  
"Elisabeth and I will feu there seeing as she can't Apparate," said Lily.  
  
So everyone except Lily and Elisabeth Apparated to the Burrow.  
  
When they got there they were surprised to see Ron and Hermione there.  
  
"Hello, we came home early, we thought we would surprise you," said Hermione.  
  
"That's wonderful, The Potter's are staying here for Dinner," said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Great," said Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione. How was the Honey moon?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ah, Hawaii was great, the surfing, the tanning, and there was a lot of Wizarding information there as well," said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Hermione skin did look a lot darker. Ron even lost some of his freckles.  
  
"So what has happened here since we left?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then both nodded.  
  
"Well a lot has happened actually," said Ginny.  
  
"Like what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Like I bought a new house," said Harry.  
  
"Really can I see it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course," said Harry.  
  
"And one more thing. When you and Hermione left Harry proposed to me. were engaged," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione squealed and jumped up and gave Ginny a big hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you to," she said.  
  
Ron was grinning and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"So, where's the ring?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Here," said Ginny showing her the Ring.  
  
"It beautiful," said Hermione.  
  
"I know," said Ginny.  
  
"Harry why didn't you tell me?" said Ron.  
  
"Well, You were so busy with your own wedding, I didn't think I should bother you, and I wanted it a surprise. That's if she actually said yes," said Harry.  
  
"Of course I would," said Ginny.  
  
"Well what about this house of yours Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well I'll show you after Dinner," said Harry.  
  
"Ok," said Ron.  
  
They spent the next half hour talking about Ron and Hermione's Honeymoon.  
  
At dinner there was a lot of laughter going on.  
  
At the end of the meal Ginny and Harry took Ron and Hermione on a tour to there new house.  
  
When they were finished Hermione and Ron were very impressed.  
  
"So how bad did it look?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Really bad, If you look in my pensive you'll see how bad it was, and then the gradual increase of it looking better," said Harry.  
  
"Were your pensive?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'll get it," said Harry Running up the stairs to the room that will be his own room.  
  
When he came back he put it on the table. He tapped it with his wand. The silvery liquid started to move.  
  
Harry put his face in it until it touched the bottom. He felt like he was falling, there were grey clouds all around him. When it stopped he was out side his house again. Ron, Ginny and Hermione appeared beside him.  
  
"That is what it looked like," said Harry.  
  
They were out in the garden, in the front house. There was still the weeds every were, the grass above wast height.  
  
"Wow, it was bad," said Hermione.  
  
When they turn around and saw the house there mouths dropped.  
  
"Look at it, it's a dump," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I no. But I knew it would look nice if I did it up a bit. The amount of times I had to do the repairing charm was ridicules," said Harry.  
  
"Well it paid of didn't it," said Hermione.  
  
The cloud started forming around them again. They then went to the next day, the day after that and so on until they finished the repairing of the house.  
  
When they got back it was around 9:30.  
  
"So what do you want to do know?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione.  
  
"Well how about some chess?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
So they played chess for about two hours. After that everyone started to leave.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Sorry about being so long, please review. 


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own any of the Harry Potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training. Chapter 24  
  
The next few months was taken up with pack the house with furniture.  
  
The house looked a lot better now, Harry ounce again made a pool in the back yard.  
  
Harry also had been living at his house more then his parents lately.  
  
The reason that Harry was putting a lot of furniture in the house was because he was getting married in a week. Harry was very busy sending invitations to all his friends and family. Harry hoped that there weren't going to be any reporters there, seeing as 'the boy how Lived' was getting married. Also that he was marring the Minister of Magic's Daughter.  
  
Hopefully everyone was able to make it. Harry didn't invite his whole family (The Dursleys) because the rest of his family were muggles and weren't use to getting owled instead of postage Mail.  
  
Harry and Ginny were going to Australia for there Honeymoon. They had reservations for Cairns, Sydney, Perth, Alice Springs and Brisbane. Apparently there was in fact a lot of wizardry in Australia and they had fewer rules about apparating away from muggles because there was so much land.  
  
So there Harry was writing away, his hand very saw from invitations that he wrote. He had written to The Weasleys (Now including Hermione,) his parents and sister, Hagrid, the old Gryffindor Quiditich team, Hagrid and Madam Maxine, his friends from Gryffindor, The Blacks, The Lupins, Professor McGonagall, some people from the Order of the Phoenix and last but not least Dumbledore.  
  
When he finished the invitations he just went to sleep. To tired to go on.  
  
At the end of the week Harry got ready for his bachelor party. He was going to Hogshead like Ron.  
  
So at 5:00 Harry Apparated to Hogshead with his father, Sirius and Remus.  
  
The Weasley men were already there, so were the friend of his that were in Gryffindor with him.  
  
By the end of the night Sirius, Fred, George and Hagrid were very drunk. They were singing very loudly into the night.  
  
In the morning Harry and the rest woke with a big hang over. Something Harry didn't like very much. So after a quick charm they were back to normal.  
  
After a quick Breakfast in the great hall, they went to Harry's Parents house and got ready for the wedding. When they were done they all Apparated to Hogsmead church.  
  
Most the people were there except for Mrs Weasley, Ginny and the Bride of Honour.  
  
After about 5 minutes Harry heard the Wedding march being played. He stood up like everyone else did, but when he turned around what he saw made his jaw drop.  
  
Ginny was looking very beautiful. She had a white wedding robe, but the robe was clinging to her softly. Not like a second skin, but nicely. Her face was lightly covered in make up. Not that much that, but enough to make her look more beautiful then she already is. Her hair was shiny and slick and twisted into a French twist.  
  
When she came up next to him the ceremony started.  
  
[an/: sorry bout cutting the wedding short, just I don't know how they go and stuff. I'm just going to cut into the 'I do' bit.]  
  
"Do you Virginia Molly Weasley take Harold James Potter, To have and to hold, love and to chersh, for as long as you may live?" asked the Minister.  
  
"I do," she said smiling.  
  
"and do you Harold James Potter take Virginia Molly Weasley, to have and to hold, love and to chersh, for as long as you may live?" he asked again.  
  
"I, do," said Harry smiling.  
  
"Then I announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,"  
  
Harry lifted the see threw material covering her face and lent forward and gave her the most passionate kiss he ever has.  
  
When they parted the crowd clapped. But for Mrs Weasley and Harry's mother it was more like crying.  
  
After that they went to sign the wedding certificate, when they did that they then moved over for pictures.  
  
There were a lot of pictures. First was Harry and Ginny with Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny with there parents, then a lot more with various groups.  
  
After pictures was the reception. Everyone basically dragged Harry and Ginny from one place to another that they new. When Hargrid came over he nearly collapsed onto Harry saying how much he's grown up and that he's going to miss him.  
  
"But Hagrid it's not like Ginny and I are leaving for ever. We will come and visit," said Harry trying to keep standing from Hagrids weight.  
  
"Yeah right," said Hagrid.  
  
Last to see them was Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny, I just want to wish you the best of luck with your marriage, The wedding was great," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thanks sir," said Harry.  
  
"That's ok. I must be of though, I'll see you two later," with that he disapparated.  
  
Harry and Ginny moved of to the dance floor to have there first dance. When it was done everyone one else joined in as well.  
  
While everyone was dancing Ginny had a chance to look at her wedding ring.  
  
The ring was gold, but around it was a carving of a unicorn in very fine carving.  
  
Ginny took it off for a second and looked in the inside. The inside had three carvings, a Dragon, cheetah and Dolphin.  
  
"Harry these rings are beautiful," said Ginny.  
  
"I had those animals specially carved for that ring," said Harry.  
  
"Have you looked at yours yet?" asked Ginny.  
  
When Harry did he saw the same thing except the animals were on the opposite sides, Dragon, Cheetah and Dolphin on the out side. Unicorn on the inside.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Harry.  
  
"It was a guess, I thought just a plain gold ring is kind of boring so I got these ingraved," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you know what happens if you squeeze these Rings and close your eyes?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Ginny looking confused.  
  
"It show's what the person that you love most, it show's what there doing at that exact time," said Harry.  
  
"How do you know that it was these one?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well when I bought it I looked at. When I squeezed it, it showed you," said Harry. "So I went back and asked the shop keeper if there were two types of these ring's and he said there was only one left apart from the one I was holding. So I asked if I could reserve it, to only sell it to one person which was you. So he agreed."  
  
"He did seem keen on me buying that one," said Ginny.  
  
When she squeezed it and closed her eyes she saw Harry standing holding onto her.  
  
"Ginny what did you do?" asked Harry.  
  
"I just squeezed the ring and closed my eyes like you said," Ginny said. A bit confused on why he was so urgent to know.  
  
"Well when you squeezed it the unicorn on the ring started running around on your ring," said Harry amazed.  
  
"Really you do it," Ginny said.  
  
So Harry closed his eyes and squeezed his ring. He saw him and Ginny still slowly turning on the spot. He also heard Ginny gasp.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"They were moving, I saw it," said Ginny.  
  
Harry was puzzled as to why they were moving. But he didn't bother about it.  
  
"I'll look at it another time. I just want to spend time with you today," said Harry.  
  
When the reception finished Harry and Ginny went down the steps and it to a ministry car.  
  
When they got in the car they drove for about 10 meters until they were basically Apparated to a place they didn't know.  
  
When Harry asked wear they were the driver said one word.  
  
"Australia,"  
  
So Harry and Ginny got out to find a very hot Australia around them. Ginny had transfigured her Wedding Robe to normal muggle clothes. They walked over to the Hotel they were going to be staying at.  
  
The hotel looked small and grubby but Ginny and Harry walked in. inside was very big and beautiful.  
  
Harry walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Reservations under the name of Potter," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, follow me. Your in room number 50. Top level," said the employer.  
  
So they followed Him up the magical elevator. Ounce up the top he walked to the right to the last door.  
  
"Here you are mister Potter," he said giving him the key to the door.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Harry and Ginny walked in the room. It was very big, it had a big lounge Room, a very big kitchen. The bathroom was huge, the bath was the size of a small pool, with diving bord.  
  
The bedroom was very big there were windows that had a very nice view of the water. The bed was double king size bed.  
  
"How much did it cost?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry about that now. Well what do you want to do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I'm a bit tired from the trip so do you want to have a bath with me?" she asked.  
  
"Ok," said Harry going slightly red.  
  
"You look very hot how about you get it ready while I unpack," said Ginny.  
  
"Ok," said Harry swallowing.  
  
So he went to the bath, after turning on all the taps he started to undress. Like the Hogwarts prefect bath this had different bubble's as well.  
  
Harry went up to the side of bath and slid in. It was about as deep as the one in Hogwarst as well.  
  
"You look like your having fun," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah the water's great, come on in," said Harry.  
  
"Ok," she said smiling.  
  
She dropped the robe that was around her to show a naked body.  
  
Harry blushed a lot.  
  
"Harry I thought you said it was nice, why are you trying to heat it up?" asked Ginny with a grin.  
  
"No reason," choked Harry.  
  
Ginny slipped in the water and swam over to Harry.  
  
"The water is nice," she said.  
  
Harry lent over and gave her a long kiss.  
  
Harry's hands were just on her waist holding her body to his.  
  
Harry removed his glasses and put them on the side of the pool. After that he returned his attention to Ginny.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Hope you liked it. I didm't really no what to say with the wedding part and I didn't want to make a lemon because this isn't a R story. Don't worry it will get better soon. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Books.  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training Chapter 25  
  
Nearly two years have past since Ginny and Harry got married. The years were quite except for the fact that Hagrid got married and also Neville and Jessica got married. Voldermort is still on the loose; Harry had only saw him briefly for about 5 seconds. Before Tom had Apparated away he said this.  
  
"You will die, but the people that you love will die first,"  
  
Harry was a bit bugged by this and had started taking a lot more action against Voldermort.  
  
Main thing was his little sister.  
  
Harry had already started to teach her every spell he learnt. Not that he had gotten far yet seeing as he had the encounter with Tom two days ago.  
  
But right know Harry was a little bit preoccupied. His wife has having a baby.  
  
Harry really didn't know what to do. So he gripped his wife's hand.  
  
After about 3 more hours the baby was bourn. It was a boy. But the commotion hadn't stopped there. After another three hours Harry got another Baby. Another boy.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Congratulation Mr and Mrs Potter you have two healthy baby boy's," said the doctor delivering the baby.  
  
"Twins?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, what if there like Fred and George?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be great," said Harry beaming at them.  
  
The two babies both had black hair. They had gotten their faces from Harry, or we should say James. It was to early to say any eye colour.  
  
"What are we going to name them?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. What about Mathew and Mark?" said Ginny.  
  
"That sounds great," said Harry smiling.  
  
So Harry and Ginny's to new twins were named Mathew and Mark. Ginny fell asleep after that Harry picked up the to newborn's and put them in the cot.  
  
The next day Harry and Ginny's parents came in to see the new borns.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was over the moon about the baby's, but a little apprehensive about them being like Fred and George. But Fred and George thought it was great of them having twins.  
  
When Harry's dad saw the boy's that looked so much like him he couldn't help grinning. Mr. Weasley loved them straight away.  
  
Over the next few days Harry and Ginny got visits from a lot of people. Like the Black's, the Lupin's, Hagrid and his wife Madam Maxiene, Dumbledore, Neville and a lot more.  
  
Ron and Hermione were going to be godparents.  
  
After the fourth day Ginny was aloud to go home. Harry carried the twins while Ginny walked.  
  
When they got home Harry put the two into there bed room seeing as they were a sleep.  
  
When he got down he found his wife asleep so he picked her up and put her in his bed. When he did that he couldn't be bothered to do anything else so he went to sleep as well.  
  
-------------  
  
More years went by until it was September 1 and Harry's sister was boarding the Hogwarts express.  
  
Harry was standing next to Ginny and holding Marks hand, Mathew was holding Ginny's hand. They were both 5 years old now.  
  
"Remember, if you see anything funney at all tell Dumbledore or owl me. The more serious the more that you tell Dumbledore ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes big brother," Elisabeth sighed.  
  
"Also practise the spells that I was teaching you ok and try working on the Patronus you nearly have it," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, I'll also try for the Quiditich team. You did tell professor McGonagall that she should let me try out?" asked Elisabeth.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Ok, bye Harry, bye everyone," said Elisabeth.  
  
With that she got on the train. When it left Harry and his family went home.  
  
When they got home his to sons ran up to him.  
  
"Daddy can we practise Magic. Please?" they asked.  
  
"Ok, but what you to really need is your own wand," said Harry.  
  
"Really, you mean. Were getting a wand?" asked Mathew.  
  
"Of course. I even asked your mother and she said you could," said Harry.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Mark.  
  
"Sure let's go,"  
  
Harry walked to the fireplace and told them what to do.  
  
"You just through some of this stuff in the fire and say Diagon alley, but say it very clearly," warned Harry.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
So they threw it in and said 'Diagon Alley' Harry went after them.  
  
When he stopped spinning he looked for his son's. When he found them he held there hands so they wouldn't get lost and helped them to Olivanders.  
  
When they stepped in they rang the bell and waited for Mr. Olivander to come out.  
  
When he did he made the boy's jump slightly.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to get your son's a wand early Mr. Potter," he said walking up to them.  
  
He started measuring the boy's when he was done he handed them nearly all the wands in the shop. Just like Harry.  
  
They finally got a wand that suited them. There's both shot out Red and Gold sparks like Harry's did.  
  
"Very good wands these. Phoenix feather hollow, both 10 inches. But both have different Phoenix cores," he said.  
  
Harry paid for the wands and led the boy's out of the store.  
  
When they got home Harry's started teaching them very easy spells. They only stopped at near teatime. The boy's both loved their wands and couldn't wait to be able to do magic as well as their father could.  
  
Harry was very surprised at how good they were. They were doing spell's as well as most do when in there 3 year.  
  
Harry and his family had tea and then played some chess. Harry verse Mark Mathew verse Ginny. Then they swapped so they all versed each other.  
  
"Hey daddy don't you thing Alex and Mike will surprised that me and Mathew no some magic," said Harry's son Mark.  
  
Alex and Mike were the twin's cousins. Ron and Hermione's children. Alex was 5 like the twins. And Mike was 3.  
  
"Of course, but they might want to learn to do magic with you to if you like," said Harry.  
  
"Cool," said Mark.  
  
"But it will have to be after I go to work," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Mathew.  
  
Harry and Ginny then picked the boy's up and put them in bed.  
  
"Harry. Do you really think that we have to teach the kids how to do magic so early?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, Voldermort isn't a person to back out of something. I just want them as prepared as they can be encase Voldermort does what he did to me every year of my school life, except 3rd, 6th and 7th year," said Harry.  
  
"Ok," said Ginny.  
  
Harry sensed her stress. So he picked her up.  
  
"Don't think about that now, I have something else in mind," said Harry grinning evilly.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
------------------------  
  
A few more years past until Mark and Mathew were in second year and Elisabeth were in 7th year.  
  
These years were full of excitement and laughter. Harry and Ginny had a baby girl named Gabriel. Elisabeth got on the Gryfindor Quiditich team in the first year like Harry. The same went with Mark and Mathew. Mark was a seeker and Mathew was a chaser. Both very good.  
  
Elisabeth had become head Girl this year.  
  
Harry was currently in the Great Hall. There wasn't anybody in there except for Harry, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Harry's Parents, Harry Parents in Law and Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry had no idea why they had to be at Hogwarts. He turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Why did we have to come?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have some very bad news," said Dumbledore "Today 4 people were kidnapped from Hogwarts and one out side of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry's stomach dropped.  
  
"Who?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It was. Elisabeth, Mathew, Mark Potter Alex Weasley and Gabriel Potter," Said Dumbledore.  
  
Time seemed to stand still to Harry. His face paled. His stomach dropped further. But it was nothing compared to the rage Harry felt.  
  
The House tables around Harry started floating, then smashed against the walls. Every plain of glass in the school shattered. The ground also started to rumble. Unknown to Harry his eyes had turned from bright Green to dark red.  
  
"Why does he always have to hurt our family, or anyone," said Harry threw gritted teeth.  
  
Harry was clenching his fist so hard blood was running down his arm.  
  
What happened next shocked every one in the room. Harry disapparated out of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry then landed deep in a forest. Bust this forest was nothing like any normal forest. Everything around Harry was black and dead.  
  
In front of him were five boulders. On each boulder were Elisabeth, Mathew, Mark, Alex and Gabriel. All alive but very scared, Gabriel was to scared to cry. Next to each of them was a death eater with there wand pointed at the person they were next to.  
  
In the middle was Voldermort.  
  
"So, the great Harry Potter has come to save his half blood children," said Voldermort's cold voice.  
  
Harry growled.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he spat.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Voldermort in mocked shock.  
  
The ground started to rumbled again.  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB, WHAT, ARE, YOU, GOING, TO, DO, WITH, THEM?" sceamed Harry, his blood boiling.  
  
"Temper Harry, you would want one of your special children to get hurt do you?" asked Voldermort. He nodded to the death eater near Elisabeth.  
  
"Crucio," said the death eater.  
  
Harry's sister screamed in pain.  
  
Harry directed his hand towards the death eater and did a banishing charm.  
  
The death eater flew back and hit a sharp branch sticking out. The branch went through him. Blood poured to the ground.  
  
Voldermort smirked.  
  
"My, we are in a bad mood," he said.  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"Bad mood. I think its a little more then that," spat Harry.  
  
Harry went up to the Death eater next to his daughter.  
  
"Let her go," he said.  
  
The death eater laughed.  
  
"Ah, No- Potter," he said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
The death eater lowered his hood.  
  
"Yes, and what are you going to do?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything. Your going to die," said Harry.  
  
Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," said Harry.  
  
Malfoy fell over, dead.  
  
Harry untied his daughter.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
She seemed scared. "Yes, daddy why are you eyes red?"  
  
Harry frowned. "I didn't no that they were,"  
  
He paused "Did any of them hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes he did," she said pointing her finger at Voldermort.  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"Your going to pay for that," said Harry.  
  
"You sure about that," asked Voldermort.  
  
"Yes, because I could kill you SOOOO easy. I wouldn't even break a sweat," said Harry.  
  
"And how would you do that?" asked Voldermort.  
  
Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"Well first, when I heard that you took my children and Niece My magical power increased about 2 times more then Merlins. So I could Kill you very easy, even without my wand. Second, the Diary. If you cheek your pockets you will see that it is goon," said Harry.  
  
Voldermort paled more then he already was. He cheeked his pockets.  
  
"Were is it?" he asked.  
  
Harry pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
"Just an easy Burning spell could get rid of this," said Harry.  
  
Voldermort eyes widened.  
  
He looked at his death eaters.  
  
"Kill him," he said.  
  
About 30 death eater ran straight at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"You guys are pathetic," Harry grabbed his wand and summoned his sword that he got in his fifth year.  
  
Harry said one thing before he killed them all.  
  
"Let the bodies hit the floor,"  
  
Harry started slicing at them all. After 5 minutes they were all dead. A pool of blood around his feet.  
  
Voldermort paled even more.  
  
"See how easy that was? That could be you. Do you want that?" he asked.  
  
Voldermort started baking away. "You wouldn't,"  
  
"Yes I would. Did you ever let anyone free apart from your death eaters. No, so I'm going to kill you!" said Harry.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to Voldermort. Power seemed to radiate of Harry.  
  
"Your about to feel more pain then you could imagine. Crucio," said Harry.  
  
Green light shot from Harry's wand and hit Voldermort.  
  
Voldermort started screaming, non-stop screaming. Louder then Harry had ever heard by anyone, anything.  
  
Harry put his wand down.  
  
"How did that feel?" asked Harry.  
  
Voldemort got up.  
  
"Not as good as this. Crucio Maximums," he said pointing his wand at Harry children and Niece.  
  
They all started screaming.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Stop, Stop Now,"  
  
Voldermort grinned "No,"  
  
Harry felt the blind rage come back. The ground begain to rumble, all the tree's around Harry incinerated.  
  
Harry pointed his Hand at Voldermort.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
Voldermort stopped laughing, he stopped doing everything. He fell over and died.  
  
The kids stopped screaming.  
  
Harry picked up the diary.  
  
"Inciendeo," the Diary burst into flames.  
  
Harry did the same to Voldermort's body.  
  
He went to his kids and cheeked if they were ok.  
  
"You ok?" he asked them.  
  
"Yeah. Man did that hurt," said Mark.  
  
"I know. Well let's get back to Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"How? We came by port key and I don't know were we went," said Elisabeth.  
  
"Well, um- I'll cheak," said Harry, with that he transformed into a dragon and flew into the air.  
  
Up in the air he saw that they were in the Forbidden Forest. Very deep in the forest.  
  
He went to the ground again.  
  
"Were in the forbidden forest, so everyone climb on," said Harry transforming again.  
  
When they all got on Harry flew towards Hogwarts. After about 2 hours of flying they got to Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as they landed they were meat by Dumbledore and everyone else.  
  
"That goodness, there all alive," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Can we sit down first, I'm just a bit tired," said Harry.  
  
So they went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry explained what happened.  
  
"But what happened before I came I don't know," said Harry.  
  
"Well, Mark, Alex and I were in the Hogwarts grounds, outside when three people that looked liked Hogwarts students came up and chucked what looked like a ball or something at us each. When we caught it after about 2 seconds while holding it we felt a pull and ended up it the forest," said Mathew.  
  
"There Voldermort told us he was going to take all our magical power from us or something," said Mark "He laughed and put the Cruciatus curse on Gabriel. He then started going on about how good he was. Then Dad showed up, man I have never seen someone sooo mad. He just wasted everyone. His eyes were red and everything," said Mark.  
  
"Thank you for that Mathew and Mark," said Dumbledore "So is he goon, completely now?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, unless he could survive the Killing curse and an inciendeo spell on him until he was just ash then no. Also the diary was destroyed, completely," said Harry.  
  
"Thank you very much. I think that Gryffindor should be given some points for this. How about 100 for each person, including Gabriel," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Really? Thanks so much Professor Dumbledore," said Alex.  
  
"That's ok. Now I think that you should all go to the Hospital wing and get a check up," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Um, Harry could you stay behind for a moment?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
When everyone was gone He started talking.  
  
"I just want to thank you again for staying loyal to the light side and defeating Voldermort," said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's ok," Harry then asked something that has been nagging on him for a long time.  
  
"Why did Voldermort want to kill me so much? I mean first I was a baby, I mean I what kind of threat would a baby be," asked Harry.  
  
"Well. I think your old enough. There was a prophecy. I can't remember the exact words because the prophecy was said in the time of the founders. Well what it said was basically that every third Heir of Gryffindor would defeat a Dark Lord. It came true; the end part said something like it would stop when one of the Heirs kills the Dark lord in that time twice. Well you never actually killed Voldermort when you were young; you just broke all his power. Then when you were 15 you killed him, then just before you killed him again. But when Voldermort came across the prophecy he tried to kill you when you were young," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry let the news sink in.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Harry asked another question.  
  
"Why was he scared of you?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a second.  
  
"Because he new my heritage seeing as I'm a heir of Gryffindor as well and I'm one of the every third heir people. Just like you. He thought it would be me that killed him, but then you came, that's why he came after you and your parents when you were young,"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"That means you're my Great Grandfather doesn't it," said Harry.  
  
"Yes it does,"  
  
"How many people know?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just you, Voldermort and I,"  
  
"So is that why you seemed to have a tiny bit of a soft spot on me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well. I tried not to make it obvious, but just little things like letting you do things like in your fifth year, and after the chamber of secrets incident giving you so many house points, and making snap not fail you," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Why didn't you tell my father about you being his grandfather?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well. I didn't want him killed like his parents were," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But you can tell him now, can't you?" asked Harry.  
  
"That is what I plan on doing after the school term finish's," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Great that will make him very happy,"  
  
After about 2 minutes of talking Harry got up and left to go check on his children.  
  
--------------------------  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I am nearly done. One chapter to go. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ect. 


	26. Chapter 26 FINISHED!

I don't own any Harry Potter books, Only this story.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the year of training  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Harry was currently lying on the grass under the big tree at his parent's house. His children running around on the grass. The Potter's were having a party because of the end of the Dark time for a very long time.  
  
Harry heard his kids stop running and looked up to see Dumbledore talking to his father.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore. What do I have the pleasure of having you over hear for?" asked James.  
  
Dumbledore looked very nervous.  
  
"Well, I came to tell you some thing about your grandfather," he said.  
  
James looked shocked.  
  
"You do. Well, what is it. When ever I asked anything about them my parents just stopped talking," said James.  
  
"Well, you see. I asked them to do that so you wouldn't get hurt by Voldermort," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why would you do that?" asked James looking confused.  
  
"Well. Voldermort thought that I might stop trying to stop him if he tried to hurt my family," he said.  
  
"Why would he think that?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. His father could be so stupid sometimes.  
  
"Because I'm your Grandfather," said Dumbledore.  
  
James just stared. After a while he came around.  
  
"You are?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
James grinned.  
  
"This is great!"  
  
Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief.  
  
James gave Dumbledore a hug.  
  
"Are you my Great, Great Grandfather?" asked Mathew.  
  
"Yes I am,"  
  
Mathew grinned.  
  
"I new it the hole time," he said  
  
Dumbledore looked confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well the way that you looked at me or my father or my Grandfather like you wanted to tell us something big but couldn't. I worked it out," said Mathew with ease.  
  
They talked for a while until Elisabeth asked Harry something.  
  
"Harry when you were talking to tom in the forest. The part were you said you were 2 time more powerful then merlin, was that the truth?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, I was just trying to scare him, my magical power hasn't increased at all, it was sort of a accidental magic thing. Like when your mad at someone and you have a burst of magic. Well I had the same thing except it was huge, and lasted a long time," said Harry.  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped.  
  
"Well the way you were acting made me scared to do anything except watch," said Mark.  
  
The party lasted for a few more hours until Gabriel fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
Please review. That was pretty bad wasn't it. But any way, I'm writing another story. It's going to be a lot better then this one. So watch out for it.  
  
C YA  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! etc. 


End file.
